Nack the Weasel's Batula
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: Parody of the Dracula Movie in Novel Form: Batula plans to make Rouge his wife, but Nack along with some vampire hunters, one named Virgil, will have to save Rouge from becoming Batula's bride. NackxRougexBatula Triangle
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bram Stoker's Dracula, the movie of it, or any characters parodying the cast, except for Umana and a few others.

A/N: Yes, it's basically a remaking of my original version of Nack's Batula, but this has more furries than the original and is not limited to just the Sonic & Conker characters. Plus it's novel form (I may do the Batula: Dead & Lovin' It in novel form too). Enjoy!

Prologue:

_The year, 1462 AD: Constantoonople had fallen. Muslim turks swept into Carteurope with a vast, force, striking at Toomania, threatening all of Christendom._

We see many people cutting and killing each other. Some of them wore crosses as they fought.

_From Mobitransylvania arose a Toomanian Knight, of the sacred order of the dragon, known as Batulea._

A gray squirrel with silver hair and blue eyes had finished placing on what appeared to be red armor.

_On the eve of the battle, his bride, Umana, whom he prized above all things on the planet, knew that he must face an insurmountable force from which he might never return._

After the priest gave him the cross, the squirrel looked at the female squirrel and kissed her before he left. She was a brown squirrel with red hair, blue eyes, and light brown on the muzzle and chest area. She wore a beautiful red dress with a pink vest, and red slip ons. She was known only as Umana.

Time was passing as the Toomanians, led by the squirrel himself, fought fiercly against the enemies. With each slash and killing, there was death all around at either side.

Eventually, only the squirrel was standing, victorious from his battle. He then held the cross high as he sighed.

"_I have done what God has ordered! Now I will return to my beloved!_" he spoke in his native language.

He then imagined the worried look of his bride before speaking in what seemed to be English, "Umana!"

The squirrel then got onto his horse as he headed off, back to his wife, hoping that he would have a wonderful wedding. What he didn't know is that it would not be so.

As that had happened, at a castle, an arrow with false writing with the announcement of the husband that would have been.

_The vengeful Turks shot an arrow into the castle, carrying the false news of Batulea's death._

The female squirrel, meanwhile, with tears in her eyes, was on the window sill.

_Umana, believing him dead, flung herself into the river._

Then, she purposely lost balance and fell to her doom into the river. What she did not know was that what she did will bring misery to everyone, including her beloved.

Some time later, the warrior squirrel had returned, hoping to find his wife. He did not like what he had discovered though: the corpse of his dead bride-to-be.

Batulea ran to her, looking worried. He then noticed the note on the ground, looking at it. He had tears in his eyes as he read the letter with the voice of his wife speaking inside his head.

"My prince is dead. All is lost without him. May God unite us in heaven." the voice spoke.

The gray squirrel weeped and started to cry. He then slammed his fists into the ground as the priest, Friar Tuck, looked sadly at the crying squirrel.

"_She has taken her own life._" he spoke in the same language as Batulea before placing a cross over Umana's head, "_Her soul cannot be saved. She is damned. It is by God's law._"

The squirrel then looked angrily at the badger as he was about to take his sword, "_Nooo! Is this my reward for defending God's church?_"

The squirrel took out his sword and was about to slice the friar.

"_Sacrilege!_"

"_I renounce God!_" he shouted with anger, looking at his dead wife before looking back at the friar, "_I shall rise from my own death to avenge hers with all the powers of darkness!_"

Friar Tuck gasped at what he had said. He could not believe what Batulea had told him. Was he truly that furious about God for taking his wife away, he thought to himself.

He turned away from Friar Tuck, then charged to the cross before stabbing it. The sword then fell as the blood poured out of the cross, the eyes of the statues, and the candle flames. The blood headed to Umana's corpse while the blood filled up a chalice.

The squirrel picked up the blood filled cup as he shouted, "_The blood is the life, and it shall be mine!_"

He then drank the cup in one gulp. Blood continued covering the chapel floor before the squirrel screamed in agony.

**Nack the Weasel's Batula**

A/N: Me: Phew! Nice prologue, huh? Anyway, if you have any suggestions and/or comments, especially you Anonymous, but Interesting, feel free to review, and flamers shall be destroyed.

Nack: Quick question: Why put me, Rouge, and Bat Squirrel in the same roles for this and the upcoming Dead & Lovin' It parody?

Me: Mainly because you three fit the roles perfectly. Anyway, please review, and don't spam about it!


	2. Meeting the Count

A/N: Glad you like it so far, Darth Ben Valor. Anyway, here is where our three main characters are featured. Oh, and in case anyone wants to know, there will probably be furry versions of the cast we all know and love. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!

Chapter 1: (Meeting the Count)

2007 AD

(_Five Centuries Later_)

**Toongland**

It was late evening in a place called Nottingham, where at a place called "Carafax District Lunatic Asylum", a red koala-like experiment, wearing a straightjacket with extra arm straps and prison clothes underneath, was muttering. He was known as Leroy.

He chuckled as he spoke, "I've done everything that you asked, Master. All the preparations are in order."

Then, he grabbed the fly buzzing around, continuing, "I await your command for I know that, when the rewards are given, I will be one of those who benefits from your generocity."

He then ate the fly, "Thank you."

The next morning, at a building called "The Law Firm of Diego and Manfred", a sabertooth tiger named Diego (He'll be in anthro form for this part), was talking to an unknowingly sleeping weasel as he spoke. He was a violet furred (with some white) weasel with violet eyes. He wore a brown hunter's hat, brown gloves with metal bands in the back, a brown belt to hold his gun, and brown-white-brown boots. His name was Nack.

"Gone mad," Diego spoke, pacing around, "Leroy's deranged. He's lost his greedy mind, poor guy. Now listen, Nack F. Sniper Weasel, I want you to take over for his foreign client, this rather eccentric, as he would call it, Count Batula. He's buying up property around Nottingham."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll tend to this 'Count' guy." The weasel yawned while speaking with sarcasm, "Thanks for that dumb confidence."

He slammed his fist into the desk, glaring, "Will you pay attention!? I don't even know why I even hired you!"

"First of all, the bounty hunting business laid me off. Second, I needed the dough, what else?"

"I'd fire you if you weren't so desperate, weasel." The tiger frowned.

The feline sighed as he continued, "Anyway, this is a great opportunity for you, Fang, if you're sometimes called, but you will have to leave for Mobitransylvania immediately. Opportunities such as this come only in a lifetime."

"Yeah, no kidding." Nack agreed, taking his ticket from the tiger before he curiously asked, "Oh, one more question: What the heck did happen to Leroy over there anyway?"

"Uh, I don't think it's nothing important. Personal problems, perhaps. Just close these transactions and your future with this firm is assured."

"All right. I guess I'll give it my full attention." He sighed, "I mean what can go wrong?"

The next morning, near the gardens at a huge estate, a white bat slapped him with a frown on her face. She had blue eyeshadow, lipstick at her bottom lip, blue eyes, and black wings with most of her skin being the same as her muzzle color. She wore a tight pink sleeveless top shaped like a heart, black pants, long whilte gloves extending to the elbow, and white boots with a pink heart in front of each one. Her name was Rouge the Bat.

"I cannot believe you're doing this!" She frowned to him.

"What? I said it wasn't gonna be that long." Nack explained.

"Still, we've waited this long, haven't we? Why can't propose and then get married to me now?"

Nack blushed a bit, trying to think of some way to explain it. Rouge and Nack had been in love with each other since childhood. And even though she would flirt with the ones named Charles Roberts, Alex Armington II, Shadow the Hedgehog, and especially Knuckles the Echidna, she still held her heart for Nack, even though back when they were bounty/treasure hunters separately, they had still liked one another. Just last month, after respectively being laid off of their bounty/treasure hunting jobs, they had confessed to one another and had been dating ever since.

Nack wanted this day to be perfect, he wanted to propose and marry Rouge, but due to the job he had taken yesterday for Leroy, things would have to wait.

"Anyway, Rouge, I'll come back and marry you when I return." He spoke honestly as he could, even though he was known to be big on lies.

The white bat glanced at him as she spoke, "Do you promise?"

"Yeah, and I'll write to you! Heck, I'll even email you if they have internet access there."

"Uh, Nack?" A sloth named Sid, waiting at the taxi he drove, spoke, "I don't think they have internets where those people come from."

He groaned as Rouge hugged him, saying to him, "See ya, weasel."

"See ya, Bat Girl." Nack said as the two kissed each other goodbye.

Nack then headed off as he got in the taxi. Then, the taxi was off with the weasel. Rouge only sighed sadly as she watched him gone away. She hoped Nack would return, but what the weasel would find out was that his client isn't what he seemed.

Several days had passed as Nack was on a train, writing his journal.

"Man, I should have gotten plane tickets, but noooo, Diego had to give me a train ticket instead!" He frowned.

He sighed as he continued writing on his journal, which this is what it had to say: "_May 25th, Woo Foo-Pesth: Left Woo Foo-Pesth early this morning. The impression I had was that we were leaving in the west and entering the east. The district I'm about to enter is in the extreme east of the country, just on the border of these three states--Mobitransylvania, Morgana, and Boskov, in the midst of the Supersticious Mountains, one of the wildest and least known portions of Tooroupe._

He sighed, placing the journal down. He then looked at the letter and began to open it. He then looked at the letter as he glanced at it.

This was what the letter had said: "_My friend,_

Velcome to ze Carpathians. I am anxiously expecting you. At ze Bongo Pass, my carriage vill await you and bring you to me. I trust your journey from America has been a happy one and zat you will enjoy your stay in my beautiful land.

Your friend,  
B"

He only shrugged before crumbling the letter up, tossing it in a trash can, not noticing the words were inked with a strange dark red liquid.

Back in Rouge's estate, she sighed as she looked out the window before writing in her diary: "_May 25th: Nack has been gone for almost a week and, although I was disappointed we couldn't get married before his departure, I'm happy that he got sent on this important assignment. I'm longing to hear all the news. Must be so interesting to see strange countries I never went to before. I wonder if we, I mean Nack and I, will ever see them together?_"

That night, at the Bongo Pass, Nack was now traveling in a carriage with many furries inside the carriage itself. They had agreed to help him get as far as they could take him. It had eventually stopped somewhere in the road, then the weasel jumped out of the carriage before he looked at the driver and the passengers inside.

"I think we're a little early." Nack spoke, looking around for someone, "I don't think anyone is here yet."

Then, a female skunk, Fifi, spoke in French while giving him a crucifix, "_For the dead travel fast._"

"Okay, I don't speak French, lady. What does that mean?"

But he never got an answer as the door closed and left the weasel all alone on the road.

Maybe this may have been a bad idea, he thought to himself, looking around the lonely road. He sighed, frowning and believing that his trip may have been a waste of time.

All of a sudden, a dark carriage approached the weasel. On the top was a smirking green hedgehog, waiting for him. He also had blue eyes, some sharp teeth, and a scar on his chest. He only wore black sunglasses, a leather jacket, and black boots. He was known as Scourge the Hedgehog.

He smirked, opening the door as he spoke, "Come on in."

The weasel looked concerned toward the green hedgehog, but only shrugged a bit. As he was about to get inside, some wolves appeared throughout the woods. Just as Nack entered, the green hedgehog drove off before the weasel could sit down, making him tumble to the chair.

The weasel flopped toward the seats, trying to sit right, though it was difficult when he was in the moving carriage.

"Hey, listen, bub!" He shouted to the driver, "Is the castle far? And do you have anything good to eat?"

"Sorry, had the last snack." Scourge chuckled, "You should have thought of bringing snacks before coming here."

The coach speeded up with the wolves continuing to chase the carriage and its rider. The violet weasel became concerned about what wolves were doing out in this time of day and in a place like this. He also glanced at Scourge, wondering what his game was.

Eventually, the carriage came to a castle, passing through a blue fire, trapping the wolves outside the castle. Then the carriage stopped with the door opening before Nack tumbled out.

"This is it!" The hedgehog smirked, "See ya inside eventually."

He let out an evil low chuckle before he drove the carriage away. Nack stood up as he dusted himself, frowning.

"Okay, note to self: never get in a carriage driven by an evil hedgehog." He said to himself.

The weasel then looked at the castle doors. He may had well gotten through it and get out of the place quickly.

He then opened the door slowly, gulping a bit with some nervousness down his spine. There, where a shadow approached, an elderly figure was holding a lantern. He was a gray squirrel with dull gray-blue eyes and silverish hair with his haired tied up like a heart. He wore a huge red robe with gold rims, a violet gown underneath it, and what appeared to be sandals on his feet. He was known as Count Batula.

He grinned a little as he spoke with a Romanian-type accent, "Ah, velcome to my house. Please, enter freely at your own free vill. And bring vith you some of ze happiness zat is so evident in your face, and so lacking in my own."

The weasel frowned as he spoke to himself, "He's not kidding there."

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Uh, are you Count Batula?"

"Yes," He nodded, "I am Batula, and I bid you velcome, Mr. Veasel, to my house. Prey, come in."

The weasel nodded before looking at the carpet, "Okay, I'll just cross this threshold..."

He then walked toward the squirrel as he continued, "I'm sure that's some sort of signifigance, but I can't put my finger on what it is."

Nack looked at Batula as he looked at his hair, speaking, "Anyway, nice hairdo."

"Vhat?" He spoke in confusion.

"Nothing." The weasel quickly replied.

"So, ve seldom have visitors in zis house. Vhat not for being out here in ze middle of nowhere, on such a cold and gloomy night." The squirrel spoke before turning around, continuing, "Prey, follow me."

Nack nodded, then the two walked with Nack following Batula as the door behind him closed.

"You look as though you are in need of some circumstances. I have many things to eat and drink. Prey follow." Batula explained to him.

He nodded as he spoke, "Oh, sure, right. At least it's better than those peanuts you get from those airplanes."

A little later on, inside the dining room, Batula and Nack were dining in a large table as Nack gorged himself on the turkey leg, with Batula pouring the wine onto Nack's cup.

He then put the bottle down, then sat down, speaking, "You vill, I trust, excuse me zat I do not join you but I have already dined and I never drink...vine. He-he-he."

The weasel looked suspiciously toward Batula, becoming concerned. He had never met anyone that generous, unless he counted his former boss that was forced to lay him off, Don Weazo. The weasel then turned his attention toward a painting of a familiar warrior squirrel.

"So...who's this guy?" He asked, trying to act politely, "He kinda looks like you. Is he your ancestor? I kinda see some sort of resemblance."

Batula sighed as he spoke, "The order of ze..."

But he stopped for a moment, looking at Nack, chuckling slightly, "Ze Dragon..."

Nack smirked as he spoke, "Dragon, huh? I bet it's Shenron! Or wait, maybe it's someone from Jake Long's Ancestors, since he and his family are basically dragons as well."

"Uh, not vhat I meant..." The squirrel groaned with a sweatdrop on himself.

He cleared his throat as he continued, "Anyway, he vas a crusader in a war long ago. An ancient society pledging my forefathers to defend the church against all enemies of Christ. Zat relationship, unfortunately, vas not entirely successful."

"Yeah, and he had stupid teeth." The weasel commented and snickered when he looked closely at the picture, "I mean, come on! Didn't they have any dentists back then?"

That proved to be a mistake as Batula grabbed a blade, shouting with some growling heard, "ENOUGH!!"

Batula swung it overhead, pointing the tip toward Nack's neck with fury, shouting, "It is no laughing matter! We Batuls have a right to be proud! Vhat devil or witch vas ever so great as Attila? Who are you to criticize me or my ancestors, whose blood runs zese veins?! Ve have a right to be proud of who we are, and you are not a noble birth, and never vill be!"

He panted and grunted as Nack was shocked at what he just said. Nack thought he was just some stubborn old coot wanting to throw his life away in a new society, but when he saw what he tried to do to him, Nack realized that Batula may be more crazier than he looked.

The squirrel then calmed himself, sighing and slashing the palm of his hand, speaking, "Blood is too precious a thing in zese times. Ze warlike days are over. The victories of my great race are but a tale to be told. I am ze last of my kind."

The old squirrel looked at the still shocked Nack, sighing as he spoke, "Prey, accept my apologies, Nack. Vhenever I talk about my stories and ancestors, I get...somevhat touchy."

"Yeah, it's all right. I know how it is...family." The weasel sighed before looking at him, "Uh, sorry if I offended you stupidly, Bats, you mind if I call you that? Or how about Bat Squirrel?"

"I'm a squirrel, not a bat." Batula frowned.

"For some strange reason, you look like one to me."

The small banquet continued uninterrupted for the two as Nack became more and more suspicious around Batula.

It was some time later, inside the library, that Nack was writing letters. When he finished one of them, he handed it to the Count, who stamped it with a strange seal on it. The squirrel looked at Nack as he spoke to him, walking toward him with his shadow growing.

"I do so long to go through the crowded streets of your mighty Nottingham, to be in ze midst of the whirl and ze rush of humanity, to share its life, its changes, its deaths." He spoke in a somewhat creepy manner.

"You know, you kinda freak me out when you talk like that." The weasel spoke with a sweatdrop.

Nack then finished the signature to the deed before looking at where Batula was, saying, "Congrats, Bat Squirrel, you're-"

He then looked confused as Batula's shadow was still where he once was, but not of Batula. He then turned as he yelped, almost jumping out of his chair.

"Don't do that!" Nack panicked before continuing what he was going to say earlier, "Anyway, you're the owner of Carfax Abbey in Pure Fleet. Congrats."

He tried to shake Batula's hand, but he only shrugged him, saying, "Your firm vrites most highly of your talents. Zey say you are a man or veasel of good taste and zat you are a vorthy substitute to your predecessor, Mr. Leroy."

"Actually, I work on my own, you know. I only took this job because I needed the money. I'm actually a bounty hunter and...anyway, you can count on me, Bats. By the way, why do you want 10 houses in such precise locations around Nottingham anyway? Are you raising a market value or what? Because I used to be in the market business and I got bankrupt when I found out the one I bought shares in was fake! I hate it when that happens!"

But Batula was not listening. Instead, he turned his attention to what appeared to be a picture in a locket. In the locket was a familiar white bat. He looked shocked and surprised, looking stunned at what he had seen.

"Do you believe in destiny," He began, going to the portrait with his shadow knocking the bottle of ink onto it, "zat even the powers of time can be ordered to a single purpose? Ze luckiest man who valks on zis earth is ze one who finds true love."

He looked at the picture as he spoke, "Looks like you found Rouge aka Bat Girl. Thought she was lost. We're kinda gonna be married soon when I get back."

Nack then looked more confused, and yet had hints of jealousy when Batula picked up the locket with Rouge's picture, holding it like Rouge was probably meant to be someone Batula had once loved or something.

He decided to ask as he asked, "You married too?"

There was a short silence.

"Well?" He continued asking.

Batula only sighed sadly as he spoke, "I vas married once...ages ago it seems. She died."

Nack looked a little down, glancing a bit at the squirrel with the pictures, saying, "Sorry, Bat Squirrel...I didn't even know."

Batula then closed the picture, handing it back to Nack, speaking, "She vas fortunate. My life, at its best, is a mystery. She vill no doubt make a devoted vife and you a faithful husband."

Nack put the picture away in his belt pocket as he drank his cup with the squirrel continuing, "Come, vrite now, my friend, to your firm and to any loved ones. Zen say zat it should please you to stay vith me until a month from now."

He spit out his drink onto the squirrel, getting him soaked and angry.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"What!? A month!?" Nack spoke with shock and anger, "Are you trying to make me like Leroy or something?"

Batula groaned, wiping some of the wine spitted on him by Nack, saying, "I vill take no refusal."

The squirrel then headed out of the room, then the shadow casted around the shocked weasel, making everything fade to black.

(End of Chapter 1)

A/N: Well, there you go! Chapter 1 of my Dracula parody fic! Took me half the night, but I got it done! Let me know what you guys think. 


	3. Fiances and Hidden Discovery

A/N: Well, this is it! Today the next chapter of my Dracula parody is here. And here is my answer to the last review.

Shadow Syndicate: I'm sure you'll see my Abraham Van Helsing soon.

And here you go, guys! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2: (Fiances and Hidden Discovery)

(_Five Days Later_)

Back in Toongland, inside the Parlor in the Estate, a familiar white bat was typing her diary with a labtop while sighing.

Here is what she wrote: _May 30th, I know that Nack doesn't want me to stay here with Cree or Abby while he is away. I think that if I become accustomed to the wealth and privileges of the Lincoln family, I will not be content as the wife of a mere clerk in a law firm or former hunter. But she and I have been friends since we were children and she has never minded that I'm only a school mistress, due to my hunting license being taken away._

The white bat then looked at the picture of a brown haired boy and a black haired girl wearing blue kissing and hugging in a picture of a book called "Soraddin".

"How disgustingly awful!" she frowned as she looked at the picture.

Then, someone entered as she shouted, "Rouge! Rouge!"

She turned and saw her, quickly closing the book. She was a brown gazelle with curly raven hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name was Cree Lincoln, Abby's older sister and Rouge's friend.

She smirked as she spoke, "Oh, Rouge, you're always working. Is your ambitious Nackie-poo forcing you to learn that ridiculous new labtop when he could be forcing you to perform unspeakable acts of desparate passion on the parlour floor?"

The bat frowned as she protested, "Cree, really! You shouldn't talk about Nack like that. There's more to marriage than carnal pleasure."

When the white bat stood up, the book was knocked on the floor as the picture she was looking at before was shown.

"Oh, Rouge, so I see--much, much more." the gazelle spoke before she noticed saying, "Oh?"

Cree smirked as she looked at it. She knew that even a bat girl like her had a thing for different couples, even though some she believes are wrong.

"Oh! That's..."

The bat yelped, saying, "What? What is it, Cree?"

But she knew Cree had found out Rouge's secret. The two picked up the book and looked through the pages. (A/N: I'm not gonna say of what, because I'm trying to keep it at least PG-13ish.)

"I certainly don't understand it. Can a man and a woman really do that?" she spoke.

Even though she tended to flirt, she had never gone beyond making out.

"I did only last night." The gazelle smirked.

"Liar, you did not."

"Yes, I did, well, in my dreams."

She looked at the bat as Cree continued, "Nack measures up, doesn't he? You can tell Cree.

Rouge glanced at her, saying "We've kissed. That's all. He thinks he's too poor to marry me. And it's all the worst now that I'm here visiting you and your sibling at Lincoln, my rich friend."

"Yes, but not even one marriage proposal. Here I am, almost 20, practically a hag!" the gazelle sighed.

"Strange, you don't look like one."

"And not looking like one is the way it will be!"

"You sure look like one to me, sis!" came a voice.

The two glanced as they saw a younger gazelle with black hair in a ponytail chuckling. She wore a red cap, an oversized blue shirt with white lines at each side of the shirt, and white shoes. She was Abigail Lincoln aka Numbah 5, Cree's little sister.

Cree only angrily shouted, "Get out of here before I make you wolf food!"

That evening, Rouge, Cree, Numbah 5, and some friend along with them watched the party. The first was a crane named Kuki Sanban aka Numbah 3, the second was a blonde koala named Wally Beatles aka Numbah 4, the third was a gray hippo wearing goggles named Hoagie P. Gillian Jr. aka Numbah 2, and the last one was a walrus wearing sunglasses named Nigel Uno aka Numbah 1.

"Mr. Wile E. Coyote." the butler announced when the figure arrived.

Then, a brown coyote wearing a tuxedo with a sword belt named Wile E. Coyote smiled as he entered.

"Look." the crane, Kuki, spoke, "What is that?"

Cree smirked, speaking, "A Texan...Wile E. Coyote. He spent most of his time trying to catch the Road Runner, but he hasn't succeeded yet. He never gives up though. He's so young and fresh, like a wild stallion between my legs."

"You're positively indecent!" Nigel frowned.

"Yeah, stop talking like that! It's grossing us out!" Wally frowned.

"I just know what men desire." she smirked, "Watch."

The older gazelle then walked to the coyote, grinning before she hugged him.

"Wile E., darling." she spoke to him.

"Miss Cree." the coyote spoke with a British-type accent, "Why you're as fresh as the spring rain."

Cree giggled while continuing, "Oh, thank you."

She then rubbed down below, though the crowd blocked what she was looking at.

"Oh, Wile, E., please let me touch it. It's so big!" she spoke, winking to the others.

"And this is suppose to be a PG-13 fic," Hoagie spoke to himself.

The group then saw what Cree was actually looking at: a huge bowie knife from the coyote's sword belt.

"Phew, I thought it was going to be something gross." Kuki sighed in relief.

"Little girl." Wile E. began, "Oh, my dear sweet little girl. I hold your hand and you've kissed me..."

"Dr. Yin and Yang, assistants to Master Yo." the butler announced.

Then, two rabbits came in. Both of them wore white shirts with white belts. The only differences were that the female rabbit was pink with yellow eyes and had a purple bow on her rabbit ears. The male was blue and had violet eyes. They were the twins, Yin and Yang, assistants to the professional doctor, Master Yo.

"Yang!" she shouted, shoving the coyote aside and running to Yang, "Oceans of love!"

As the coyote put his hat on the chair, Yang tripped over a bearskin rug.

"Ow! Curse you rug!" he shouted.

Cree ran to him, saying, "Oh, Yang, my darling! Oh, poor little baby. Come over here. Come over here and I'll kiss it better."

"Yuck!" he spoke to himself as he unknowingly sat on Wile E's top hat.

When he was on the couch, she went near him, speaking, "My poor little blossom. My poor little doctor assistant. Really, doctor assistant. What a naughty rabbit. Let me feel..."

"Alan Matthews, Esquire." shouted the butler, announcing the next arrival.

Then, a white tiger entered the room. He wore sunglasses, a black headband, and his shirt, pants, coat, and shoes were all black as well. He was known as Alan Matthews.

Cree grinned as she ran to him, saying, "Alan! Oh, my darling."

The two hugged as she continued, "Oh, you look wonderful. Like my dress? It's my snake dress.

The coyote then came to the two rabbits as they sat next to each other.

"Wile E." Yin spoke.

"Yin and Yang." the coyote greeted.

"Hey yourself!" He said as he took the hat off from under him, "Hey, next time, watch where you put stuff! That thing nearly hurt my butt!"

Yin, frowning, snatched the hat, fixing it and giving it to him as she spoke, "So sorry about your hat."

"I wasn't." Yang yawned.

Rouge then sighed as the diary continued from while Rouge's watching: _Cree is a pure and virtuous girl, but I admit that her free way of speaking shocks me sometimes. Nack says it's a defect of the aristocracy that they say what they please. The truth is that I admire Cree, and I'm not surprised that men flock around her. I wish I were as pretty and as adored as she._

All while a familar shadow entered the area secretly, touching the white bat's shoulder.

(_Later that Evening_)

Back at the asylum, as screams were heard, a panda bear was speaking to a tape recorder. He had violet eyes, a gray beard, and wore a green belt. He was known as Master Yo, Yin and Yang's master and somewhat a doctor.

He cleared his throat as he spoke, "Master Yo'S Diary on the Tape Recorder, May 30th: What manner of man is this? Leroy, successful solicitor in the firm of Diego and Manfred, respected member of the Lord Wooly Mammoth's Wyndham Club. Returns from business abroad in Mobitransylvania. Promptly suffers a complete mental breakdown. He's now obsessed with some bloodlust. Even I don't know what the heck it all means!"

He sighed as he put down the tape recorder after finishing. He glanced at a cell, frowning a bit before finally heading there.

"Better get this over with." he spoke to himself as he with a guard headed to the cell.

The cell, in actuality, was Leroy's cell, who was eating bugs and insects of all kinds, much to the ones outside the cell's disgust.

Master Yo turned to an anthromorphic bug as he spoke, "Ken, wait here."

Leroy noticed the panda, grinning and holding the plate of bugs to him.

"Would you care for an hors d'oeuvre, Master Yo, or a canape?" Leroy grinned.

Master Yo looked disgusted saying, No thanks, Leroy. Who do you think I am? Timon & Pumbaa? So...how are you feeling tonight?"

Leroy chuckled as he spoke, "Far better than you, my nearly extinct and lonely doctor."

He frowned, shouting, "Is my personal life of interest to you? After all, Yin and Yang aren't back from that stupid party yet."

"Of course it is. All life interests me."

"Your diet, Leroy, is disgusting! Even I wouldn't touch that with a fifty foot pole!"

Leroy ate a few more, continuing, "Actually, they're perfectly nutritious. You see, each life that I ingest gives life to me."

"So wait, the fly gives you life? Even someone from Woo Foo has never heard of it that way."

"Certainly., "Leroy spoke as he turned away from Master Yo, "But you might as well ask a man to eat a molecule with a pair of chopsticks than to interest me in lesser carnivora."

"You know, maybe I should've invent a new classification of the lunatic for you. What about spiders? Spiders eat the flies." the panda spoke with concern.

"Yes, spiders eat them."

"What about sparrows?"

"Oh, yes. Did you say sparrows?"

Master Yo groaned saying, "I guess something larger for your standards?"

Leroy grinned and smiled, saying, "Oh, yes, a kitten, I beg you, a little, sleek...a playful kitten...something I can teach, something I can feed. No one would refuse me a kitten."

"Actually, the only kitten we have is the son of Danny and Sawyer, and they'd be mad if I give them to you. Wouldn't you prefer a cat instead? Maybe one kinda like you?"

Leroy gasped as he continued, "Oh, yes, a big cat! My salvation depends upon it!"

Master Yo looked confused, asking, "Your salvation? What are you talking about?"

"I need lives. I need lives for the Master."

"What Master? Is it the Night Master?"

"The Master will come, and he has promised to make me immortal."

"How?" he spoke as he went near the experiment, "And don't you think you're taking it a bit too-"

He then screamed as Leroy suddenly attacked the panda. Quickly, the guards rushed in to subdue him while the panda backed away, making sure he wasn't bitten.

Leroy only shouted, "The blood is the life!"

Leroy was speaking nonsense...or was he? the panda thought. Could he actually mean that someone was going to be a danger to Toogland?

Back in Mobitransylvania, in Castle Batula, a familiar weasel was using his small mirror to fix himself while shaving in the bedchamber.

As he did, his journal had been written as it was said this: _May 30th, Castle Batula: I think strange things which I dare not confess to my own soul. The Count, the way he looked at Rouge's picture fills me with dread as if I have a part to play in a story that is not known to me._

As he continued shaving, a familiar hand went up to Nack, touching his shoulder. The weasel screamed and yelped, turning around and cutting himself with the razor.

"Don't do that!" he shouted in anger.

He then realized that a familiar squirrel came in with clean sheets.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't hear you come in." the weasel apologized.

The weasel then saw the squirrel going near him as Batula spoke, "Take care how you cut yourself. It is more dangerous zan you think."

Batula then noticed the mirror as he neared him, then as if by magic, he somehow broke the mirror as the mirror was all cracked. Nack turned and groaned at the broken mirror, then noticed something strange: Batula's reflection was nowhere in the cracks in the mirror.

"A foul bauble of man's vanity. Perhaps you should grow a beard." Batula spoke as he took the razor, licking the blood off secretly.

"Listen, about that..." Nack began with curiosity.

The squirrel then reached out, demanding, "Ze letters I requested...have you finished them?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Nack groaned, taking out the letters and giving it to him, "Just like you told me.

Batula only grinned at the letters, speaking, "Good."

The squirrel then went up to him, shaving the rest of the weasel as he continued, "Should you leave zese rooms, you will not by any chance go to sleep in any other part of ze castle. It is old and has many bad memories. Be varned."

He frowned as he spoke with sarcasm, "I'm sure I understand," before speaking to himself, "in a pig's eye."

The shaving continued uninterrupted. At least it was until Batula noticed a crucifix around the weasel's neck. He then snarled and shoved him away to the wall, nearly hurting him.

"Hey!" Nack frowned before recovering.

He chuckled nervously a bit before saying, "Do not put your faith in such trinkets of deceit! Ve are in Mobitransylvania, and Mobitransylvania is not Toogland. Our vays are not your vays. And, to you, there shall be many strange things."

Nack, however, became more and more suspicious for the host, glaring angrily to him.

Nack crossed his arms, stating, "I've seen many strange things already...stupid wolves chasing me through some blue inferno! Then there's-"

But he was stopped by the squirrel while shouting, "Hey, I'm not done here!"

The two then heard howling. The weasel then looked out the window, then noticed the wolves surrounding the courtyard. His eyes widen in shock while only Batula grinned, laughing a little.

"Listen to them, the children of the night. Vhat sweet music they make." the squirrel stated.

"Music? Those animals? Hate to break it to you, but they're howling more than making music!" Nack frowned before he noticed Batula and his shadow had left the room.

He looked confused. First wolves were chasing him, then Batula had no reflection? What was going on?

Nack then heard something, looking outside the window. To his shock, he saw Batula crawling, like a reptile, up the castle wall. He was very shocked, surprised, and somewhat jealous of him in a way.

"Okay, it's official: he's starting to freak me out." The weasel frowned.

Later that night, Nack looked around the castle with a flashlight while the diary in his head spoke: _I did as Batula instructed. I wrote three letters--to the firm, to my family, and to my beloved Rouge. I said nothing of my fears as he will read them, no doubt. I know now that I am a prisoner._

The weasel was becoming more suspicious about the Batula person. He had to find out the truth for himself.

Eventually, he came into a room with the stairs leading downward to an unused bedroom. The violet weasel became more and more concerned about it. Just then, something appeared in front of him. There were three figures grinning seductively to him.

The first one was a red fox with brown hair with a ribbon to tie her hair and blue eyes. She wore a black top, black pants, and black boots. Her name was Fiona.

The second one was a grinning black haired brown mouse with her hair tied up with golden eyes. She wore red lipstick, and what appeared to be a Fire Nation uniform. Her name was Azula.

The final one was a female experiment. She looked like a female koala and was dark plum with light violet in her inner fur, with yellow teeth and an upside down V symbol on her chest with crooked long antennas and frilly ears and extra arms. She wore a Magenta and Aqua jumpsuit. She was known as Devil.

"Nack! Nack, come to me!" spoke the grinning fox, "Come! Lay down, lay back into my arms."

The weasel tried backing away, but a familiar hedgehog slashed the crucifix off his neck and shoved him to Fiona's arms.

She cooed with him a bit, saying, "Lay back, Nack."

"Uh, I don't know about you, but-" He protested.

Scourge only snickered as he waited.

"Oh man, this is going to be sooo awesome!" he grinned wickedly, "Soon he'll be dead and-"

Just then, his smile disappear as he heard Nack's voice inside the curtains saying, "Ladies, please. There's plenty of Nack for everyone."

He frowned, then opened the curtain to reveal the three girls each kissing him on the lips.

"What the-!? You girls were suppose to bite him and make him a vampire!" he shouted.

"Scourge, you said the same thing when you first came here." Fiona frowned.

"Besides, he's not so bad once you get to know him." Devil agreed.

"And you should know, we only go for the ones with the meaty feel, kinda like you, Scourge." Azula explained.

Scourge glared angrily as he shouted, "Listen here! This is very stupid! You girls and Bats are stupid vampires! I don't care what stupid ways you have! I just want you to kill that stupid weasel and get it over with!"

Just then, he noticed the girls stopping as he looked concerned before he finally realized, "Crap, he's right behind me, isn't he?"

The vampire squirrel, in question, hissed as the girls backed away while Scourge gulped.

"He-he, uh hey, Bat Squirrel." he nervously spoke, "We didn't mean to, honest. Besides, Nack didn't willingly go here, I made him go-"

But he only got a slap from Batula.

"Shut up!" he shouted to the green hedgehog, "You are a disgrace of a hired henchmen!"

The squirrel then turned his anger to the trio backing away, looking fearful to him.

"_How dare you touch him!_" Batula shouted in his own language, "_He belongs to me!_"

Azula frowned as she spoke in his language, "_You yourself never loved!_"

"_Yes, I too can love. And I shall love again._"

Then, Fiona glanced at him as she spoke, "_Are we to have nothing tonight?_"

Scourge looked at the squirrel as he spoke, "Just give those girls a stupid orphan baby and get it over with."

The vampire frowned to Scourge, but then grinned wickedly as he had an idea.

"_I can only give you a snack._" he spoke to the vampire females.

With that, he grabbed Scourge. Scourge gasped as he looked at him, then at the other vampires before being tossed to them. He then realized what was going on: he was about to be devoured and killed.

"Now wait! No! Don't do this!" he protested as the girls neared him before being tumbled by the trio, "NOOOOO!!!!"

The vampire squirrel only laughed at the death of the henchman that was being killed and drained by the girls. He then noticed Nack laughing, making him stop.

"Hey, look, usually this is the part where I protest, but with Scourge getting hacked off, it's hilarious to watch." The weasel explained.

He then glanced at him as he spoke, "Now, ze question is on vhat to do vith you?"

Nack gasped, realizing what he meant. Nack backed away, tripping on a few furnitures.

"No, wait!" he shouted, "Don't you dare! No! No!"

But the vampire squirrel's shadow surrounded the place, making Nack's vision become black while shouting, "Noooooo!"

(End of Chapter 2)

A/N: And thus, another chapter has come to a cliffhanger. Stay tuned, and no flames! 


	4. Arriving to Nottingham

A/N: Here it is, the next chapter, even though it's short. Anyway, if you can, please leave a review, comment, and suggestions. But please, no flames!

Chapter 3: (Arriving to Nottingham)

(_Several Days Later_)

Many days had passed since Nack's discovery. Many furries, including ones named Yuck and Carl, the Cockroach Wizard, began filling the boxes while a narration was heard.

This was what the journal of Nack had to say: _The letters I have written have undoubtedly sealed my doom. The Count's gypsies, fearless warriors who are loyal to the death to whatever nobleman they serve, day and night they toil, filling boxes with decrepit earth from the bowels of the castle._

As the journal continued, inside the castle, Nack was forced to have some of his blood drained from Fiona, Devil, and Azula, much to the weasel's dismay. He needed to find a way out of this sticky situation, but how?

_They are to be delivered to his newly acquired Carafax Abbey in Nottingham. Question is, why do they fill these boxes with earth?_

The weasel himself only frowned before he spoke, "Why do these stupid things always happen to me anyway? I don't know which parody version is worse: this one or the upcoming Mel Brooks version with me, Bat Girl, and Bat Squirrel in the same roles?"

(_Weeks Later_)

**Toongland**

In the garden at the Lincoln's home, Rouge was looking at a letter that she had received.

This was what the letter had said: _Dearest Rouge, all is well here. The Bat Squirrel insisted that I remained for a month to tutor him in dumb British customs. Wish I could say more than I love you, but he'd get suspicious. Ever faithful, Nack F. Sniper Weasel._

Rouge looked concerned about it. To her, the letter sounded cold to her. Why would he send him something that feels so cold and not alive?

By that time, the bat girl heard a voice shouting, "I love him! I love him!"

Then, she turned as she saw a familiar gazelle running to her. The bat girl grinned a little, trying to hide the fact about the letter.

"Oh, Rouge!" Cree smiled, "It's so wonderful! I've decided. I love him, and I've said yes."

Rouge smiled a bit before speaking, "Wow, that's wonderful. Wait, let me guess. It's the coyote, right?"

"Are you kidding? To that guy who keeps failing to catch that Road Runner and using those failing products? Ick! Forget him!"

"Well, it can't be Yang then, right? He is too young after all."

"You got that right. It's to my dear number three...Alan Matthews."

She grinned, throwing a flower from her bouquet before continuing, "Please be my maid of honor."

"Why can't you get Abby to do it?"

"What do you think?"

She then noticed something wrong as Rouge looked back at the letter.

"Rouge, what is it?" she spoke with concern to the bat, "This is the most exciting day of my life and you don't even care about squat!"

Rouge realized a bit before speaking, "Oh, sorry. It's just that I'm getting extremely worried about Nack. This letter I received from him...it sounds so cold and unnatural. It's not like him at all...not unless you count him being in prison too many times before escaping."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Bat Girl." The gazelle spoke to her, "I mean if he's stuck there, I'm sure he'll find a way out. He always does."

Just then, a rainstorm had started up as the two girls looked up. Rouge became a bit concerned while Cree only chuckled a bit.

At the sea, a terrible storm was arising for the people in the ship as many sailors were trying to attend the ship carefully.

This is what the Captain's Log for the ship called the Demeter was written: _27th June: We picked up 50 boxes of experimental earth bound for Nottingham in Toogland. Set sail at noon into a storm that seemed to come out of nowhere, carrying us to sea._

As time was passing one person to another was being attacked by a creature that of some sort, roaring before each one was screaming for their lives.

_3rd July: Second mate is gone missing. Nearing Galtar. Storm continues. Crew uneasy, believes someone or something is aboard the ship with us._

The ship continued onward with one of the crewmen getting a good look at the creature before his world became black forever.

Back in the asylum, many of the patients were running wild and screaming. Yin and Yang along with some others tried making sure they were calmed down while only Leroy was still. What was going on? Why were the patients, minus Leroy, reacting?

"The Master of life is at hand! Gather round! Meega here to do your bidding, Master! Meega worshiped you long and far off!" Leroy shouted before the sleeves of his straight jacket ripped, "Now that you are near, Master, meega your slave! Meega await your command!"

"Okay, why is he talking in riddles?" Yin spoke with concern while hearing what Leroy said.

"Who knows?" Yang spoke, "And who the crud cares! Let's just get these stupid patients down before things go crazier than ever!"

Inside the office, Master Yo was getting some damp cloth before speaking into the microphone, "The dumb case on Leroy is starting to get more interesting. Unfortunately, there's some method of craziness, with flies and spiders as well as me for the secret of even one such brilliant mind with the key to the fantasy of one stupid lunatic."

He then looked and shouted, "Yang, get over here!"

Yang came into the room before speaking, "Yeah?"

The luckless blue rabbit was yanked as he gasped before the arm was damped and he was injected with the morphine with the shot.

"AGH! Shots! I hate shots!" He shouted before he began losing consciousness, falling to the floor, and speaking, "Cree...Cree..."

"Well, that takes care of his flu shot for the next year." He spoke before realizing that the bottle had the word "Morphine" on it, frowning, "Ah crap! Who's been messing with my medicines again?"

Back with the Demeter, that night, the ship had arrived to the land, stopping near the dock. Once it was gone, a huge wolf jumped from the ship to the shore, running down the streets of Nottingham. What was strange about this particular wolf was that it had some familiar looking dull blue-gray eyes.

In a zoo, many of the animals were screeching and howling, with one of the cages, a wolf's cage, breaking open before the wolf came out of it. Where it was going, no one knows.

Back in the Lincoln Residence, Cree was asleep in her bedroom with not a care in the world. Then, all of a sudden, as if by hypnosis, she started to awaken.

The gazelle got out of the bed, dressed in only her night clothes, before walking out of her bedroom and through the door leading to her garden. Slowly and surely, the hypnotized female continued onward.

Back inside, the six animal companions entered the room, due to them hearing some sort of opening noise.

"Huh? Cree?" Abigail asked, "Where the heck are you?"

"I hope she ran because of the stupid wedding." Wally frowned.

"Wally!" The other five frowned before Rouge looked around.

"She must have gone to the garden maze." Rouge concluded, "Oh, I wish Danny, June, Jake, and Betty didn't have to attend that medical school."

"Yeah, we could really use their help right about now." Hoagie nodded.

With that, the group headed out into the garden area, heading to the maze shouting "Cree" over and over to find her.

Rouge finally stopped as she gasped, noticing two figures at the burial chamber. Whatever they were doing was inappropriate and wrong, even if she couldn't see what was behind the stone table. Then, to her horror, the wolf-like figure bit Cree on the neck.

The figure gasped as he saw a shocked Rouge, watching what was happening before he spoke, "No...Don't see me, Rouge!"

Quickly, he left the scene while Cree lied near the vault. Rouge quickly flew over to the gazelle, lying face down before putting her coat over Cree to give her some cover before getting up.

"Cree! Cree, wake up!" Rouge shouted just as the five kids came to the scene.

"Ick!" Abigail groaned before covering her eyes, even though Cree was covered up, "What the heck happened to you?"

"Hey, I couldn't control myself, okay?" Cree frowned.

"I guess you were dreaming," Kuki began, "I have to bet you were sleepwalking naked again."

"Kuki!" Nigel frowned, "That's very inappropriate!"

"What?"

Cree only looked extremely confused with agitation, speaking, "You're not gonna believe this, but my soul seemed to leave my body. There was this agonizing feeling and...when it came back to me, I saw you covering and shaking me, Bat Girl."

"Hey, you're all right now." Rouge grinned a little.

The group headed back as Cree continued, "I had to. It sort of pulled me and lured me and I had no control. And those red eyes! I even still have the taste of his blood on my mouth. I don't know why, I just do."

Nigel only became concerned about what she had said with a frown. Something was up, but what?

The next morning, at the Asylum, Leroy groaned as he looked out the window, shouting, "Master! Meega here to do bidding! Master! Meega here! Meega worshiped you! Answer me!"

At the Carafax Abbey, as a small narration was being told, many crates of the boxed earth were shown all around the area.

_Contrary to some beliefs, the vampire, like any other night creature, can move about by day, though it is not his natural time and his powers are weak._

Then, a box opened up, and out from a box of earth came a familiar nude figured with his hair covering himself, although he now looked younger and his eyes were more blue than blue-gray when older. He panted and looked around the area, looking at the place he was given.

"So this is the area, huh?" he spoke with a younger voice before grinning, "I think I'll like it here."

(End of Chapter 3)

A/N: Me: Here you go, the next chapter. And good news, I'll be doing the Dracula: Dead & Lovin' it Parody soon!

Nack: Great, as if being stuck by three dames I don't even like was bad enough.

Me: Come on! At least you don't go through what you're doing in this fic. Anyway, leave a good review. 


	5. Batula and Rouge Meet

A/N: Me: Well, I'm finally back to doing this fanfic I put on hold for a while. So here's more of the fanfic.

Yang: Does this mean we have to watch Bat Squirrel and Bat Girl meet? Ick, romance/horror parodies are gross!

Yin: (annoyed) Do you want to be kicked out of this parody, Yang?

Me: (sweatdrops) Anyway...here's more.

Chapter 4: (Batula and Rouge Meet)

As daytime was going by, papers were picked up with some saying "Wolf Escapes from Zoo", "Strangest Storm on Record", amd "Mystery Schooner, Crew Missing". Other than that, nothing seemed unusual.

That evening, through the streets of Nottingham, people were going about their business with a crier shouting, "See the amazing blu-ray! A wonder of modern civilization! An amazing sensation-"

Then, a roach named Carl threw a rock at him, shouting, "Hey, bub! People are trying to mind their business here! Shut up!"

While that was going on, the younger squirrel continued through the streets. He was now in a red business suit jacket with a white shirt underneath, white gloves, a top hat, tinted yellow glasses, blue dress pants, and brown shoes. What was also noticable was that his hair was tied in a pony tail fashion.

Finally, he stopped, noticing something. Through the streets, he saw Rouge, heading to a Walgreen's. She was even more lovlier when actually seen. And, to Batula, it seemed it was love at first sight.

"See me," he quietly spoke, "See me now."

However, Rouge took no attention to where Batula was watching before heading inside the store.

A boy named Fievel came to him as he announced, "Escaped wolf from zoo still at large! Paper, sir?"

He looked at the young mouse, nodding before paying him for the paper.

"Thank you, sir." The mouse grinned before going about his business.

However, Batula did not bother reading the paper, only watching Rouge through the glass window buying some medicine. Once she had bought it, he headed to the store.

Once Rouge was outside, she bumped into someone. She gasped as the medicine was dropping. And she worked so hard to get it for Cree.

However, the one she bumped into, namely Batula, quickly caught it. Rouge looked surprised. She had never seen anyone like him before.

Tipping his hat, the vampire squirrel bowed, speaking, "My humblest apologies. Forgive my ignorance. I have recently arrived from abroad and I do not know your city. Is a beautiful lady..."

Before he could continue, Rouge only took the medicine, saying, "If you want a tour, purchase a street atlas for some coins. Thanks anyway."

The white bat headed out, passing by him. He was a stranger after all.

Batula, not one to give up, turned to her, saying, "I have offended you. I am only looking for the, what you call, movie theater. I understand it is a wonder of the civilized world."

The white bat, however, only glanced, "If you seek culture, then visit a museum. Nottingham is filled with them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some medicine to deliver."

With that, Rouge left. Batula only sighed, knowing this was going to be more difficult than he thought.

Rouge, meanwhile, continued through the city. Normally, she'd fly through the place, but today, she didn't feel the need to fly.

Just then, to her shock and confusion, there stood the same squirrel looking at her.

"A woman so lovely and intelligent should not be walking the streets of Nottingham without her gentleman." he told her.

Rouge backed away, glaring at him, "Do I know you, bub? Are you friends with my husband? You want me to call the police to kick your ass?"

He looked stunned, speaking before bowing casually, "Husband? I shall bother you no more."

With that, he began to walk away. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have come here in the first place. Why did he wanted to in the first place?

"Sir," Rouge began, turning to him, "it's me who's been rude. If you are looking..."

However, when Batula turned, he removed his hat, smiling to her as he said, "Please, permit me to introduce myself. I am Prince Vlad...of Szekely."

She looked stunned. This guy was a prince? No wonder he acted much like a gentleman.

"A prince, huh?" she smirked.

"I am your servant."

"The name's Rouge the Bat, former Treaure Hunter. You don't wanna know how I lost my job."

The vamipre smiled, holding her hand, continuing, "I am honored, Madame Rouge."

The white bat blushed. He was more of a gentleman than Nack was.

"This way." she told him.

With that, both Rouge and Batula headed off to the movie theater. Perhaps a romance movie would suit the mood. Could it be she's starting to have a crush on "Vlad" herself? she thought?

Meanwhile, back at the Lincoln Estate, Nigel kept pacing around, looking more worried.

"Where is Rouge? What the heck's taking her so long for the medicine?" Nigel frowned, "I knew I should've gone and snatched the medicine myself."

"And let you get in a situation where you're in trouble?" Abigail frowned, "Forget that!"

"Well, there could be evil adults, for all we know, and they could have held her hostage or something worse...turn into a Spank-happy vampire like Count Spankulot."

Abigail only groaned. She hated it when Nigel gets like this.

Then, the group looked at the door opening as they saw three familiar figures entering the door, with the butler, Duckworth, looking at them.

"She's right this way." Duckworth told them.

"Hey, what's up?" Yang sighed, "I didn't wanna come, but they made me."

"Yang, you're the one who wanted to be Cree's fiancee." Yin pointed out.

"No I didn't! I thought it was going to be Lina, not Abby's stupid sister. Why did I even get chosen to be her fiancee anyway?"

"Probably because you were drunk and thought Cree was Lina at the time."

"Shut up, Yin."

The panda sighed, saying, "Hey, Duckworth, Alan asked us to stop by to see Cree."

"Yes, sir." the butler nodded.

With that, Duckworth led the three into the parlour, passing by the five kids.

The five followed as they came to where Cree was being fitted into a wedding gown.

"Master Yo and his assistants, Yin and Yang, are here to see you, Miss Lincoln." Duckworth said to her.

"Thanks for nothing." Yang groaned.

Then, to Cree's surprise, she noticed the trio. She only gave out a smile to Yang.

"Oh, Yang, brilliant assistant. Do you like it?" she spoke, twirling around in the dress, "Did Alan put you up to this or did you want me alone just once before I'm married?"

"Gross." Yang frowned, "But seriously, you're embarassing this rabbit and this rabbit wants to throw up."

"Yang!" Master Yo frowned before he turned to her, "Listen, we're here as your doctor and nurses. Your fiance is very worried about you, and I assure you a doctor's confidence is sacred. I must have your complete trust."

"Trust? That's a laugh!"

He was kicked in the knee as he shouted, "Ahh, my shin!"

As the kids peeked, Cree sighed as she seriously spoke, sitting down, "Guys, help me. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm changing. I can feel it. I can hear everything. I hear the servants at the other end of the house whispering. I hear mice in the attic stomping like elephants. But I'm having horrible nightmares, Yang. The eyes! Oh, Yang."

She hugged Yang as he yelped, "Gah! Girl germs that aren't from Lina! Help me!"

Master Yo then took out a shot, saying, "Don't worry, we're here. Nothing's gonna harm you. Hold her, Yin."

She nodded, holding Cree as she was injected with morphine. She yelped in pain a bit.

"Come on, let it work..." Abigail sighed sadly, "Cree..."

"Oh Yang, kiss me." Cree seductively to him.

The blue rabbit hesitated before he forced himself to peck her cheek. Finally, the rabbit screamed as he spit out the contents.

"Ahhh! Gazelle germs!" he shouted in disgust.

"It may be part of the script," Wally frowned, "but I still find that gross as well."

Outside, both Alan and Wile E. were coming back to the mansion after some horse riding while the coyote spoke, "And may I say Miss Cree is hotter than a June bride riding bareback buck-naked in the middle of the-"

Alan yanked him as he glared, "I would watch my colonial tongue, if I were you. If you don't, you get the DIP, okay?"

He gulped a bit, nodding. The two got off the horses while noticing the trio with the kids coming out.

"Yo, how's our lovely patient doing today?" the tiger asked the panda.

"Actually..." Yo confessed, "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Second." Yang spoke, finishing spitting out the contents.

"Oh, Yang, are you still brooding over Miss Cree?"

"What? Are you nuts? The way she looks, you can have her."

"Yang!" Yin frowned before turning to Alan, "I can only conclude it must be something mental."

"How very drole." Alan sighed, "Did you hear that, Wile E? Last week he wants to marry her, even though he was drunk at the time, and now he wants to have her committed."

"Who said I wanted to marry that bitch anyway?" Yang spoke, which only resulted in him getting a bonk on the head by Alan.

"Let's go have a look at her, shall we?" Hoagie suggested.

The others nodded before heading to the parlour together.

Inside, Cree was wheezing heavily, as if she was exhausted. The others came in, looking seriously at her.

"Dang, she doesn't look good tonight." Abby spoke with concern.

"We're at a loss here." Master Yo said to them, "I've taken the liberty of calling the three wise men, Virgil, Professor Genius, and Jumbaa, three metaphysician philosophers."

"Sounds like three sages of some sort to me, Yo." The coyote spoke.

"Trust me, those three know more about obscure diseases than anyone else in the world. They're my students' teachers and mentors...next to me, of course."

Alan looked seriously as he spoke, "Do it, man. Bring them here. Spare no expense."

They nodded as they went to work while Yang told them, "You do realize that this is gonna cost you guys extra, right?"

As soon as they were all out of the room, Cree, panting, opened the collar around her neck, revealing the vampire bite marks she had. Something weird was going on. Could it be that creature from last night did something to her?

Meanwhile, at a movie theater, Rouge and Batula were both watching a romance movie along with a crowd of people. When that movie was done, the crowd in one theater headed home.

Only Batula and Rouge remained in the lobby hallway. Both of them seemed to have enjoyed it very much.

"Astounding!" he grinned, looking at Rouge, "There are no limits to science."

Annoyed, Rouge glanced at him, saying, "How can you call this science? Do you think Madame Rouge, who happens to have the same name I do, would invite such comparisons?"

She shoved him angrily as she shouted, "Really! I shouldn't have come here. I gotta go."

Rouge prepared to head out. She had some medicine to deliver after all.

However, Batula grabbed her arm, looking seriously as he spoke, "Do not fear me."

Rouge struggled, but Batula pulled her, dragging her to a back room. She was forced to lie onto the wooden chair as she struggled. What was his problem!? What the hell was he trying to pull?

As a wolf in the reflection was moving about behind them, the vampire squirrel leaned over as she shouted, "Stop it! Let go of me, you son of a-"

However, Batula began to speak Romanian to her. Rouge looked stunned at what he was trying to say, but for some reason, clearly understood what he was saying.

"God, who are you?" she gasped in fear, "I know you!"

He rubbed her cheek, speaking, "I have crossed oceans of time to find you."

Rouge gasped and fainted a bit. It seemed now was the time to do it. The vampire's eyes glowed and his teeth began to grow as he growled a bit. Then, he prepared to bite her neck.

However, he stopped himself from biting her. No, he couldn't do it to her. Not to someone he was starting to fall in love. Not the one who was the reincarnation of...

His thoughts stopped as a scream was heared. Rouge awoke as both of them noticed a white wolf in the area. People were screaming as they ran for their lives.

Rouge, curious on what was going on, hurried to one of the areas of the theater. Just then, to her horror, she saw the white wolf named Kiba. He snarled to her. It looked like it was the end for the white bat.

Suddenly, the wolf heard Romanian talk. He turned, noticing Batula speaking toward the wolf. He kneeled to the ground with the wolf, a bit concern, going toward him. The canine sniffed him a bit, grunting a bit.

"Come here, Rouge." He called to her with Kiba licking his cheek a bit.

The white bat came to Kiba, slowly. Then, when she reached out to the wolf, the bat petted Kiba, much to his delight.

"He likes you." Batula smirked quietly while the bat grinned petting Kiba, "There is much to be learned from beasts."

Both smiled to one another, then to the wolf.

That night, back at the Lincoln Mansion, a carriage came up to the estate. Then, out came Rouge, looking back to Batula, who smiled back to her.

"Well...I'll see you later." Rouge smiled, "Goodnight."

With that, she headed to the mansion, with the carriage leaving the place. As she headed inside, unknown to her, the five kids watched with concern as she entered.

"Ooooh, someone's in love." Kuki smiled.

"I don't think she should hang around with that guy." Abigail frowned, looking a bit concerned.

"For now, we'll keep an eye on them, no matter what." Nigel with a serious look suggested.

For now, it was part of a waiting game.

(End of Chapter 4)

A/N: Well, I got the chapter up. Suggestions and cameos are always welcome. Let me know on your reviews, okay?


	6. The Gurus Appear

Chapter 5: (The Gurus Appear)

In Toondon, the next day, three figures named Jumbaa Jookiba, Professor Genius (in owl form for the parody), and Virgil were teaching the students of the college they attended.

Virgil showed the bat in the cage as he was continuing, "...the vampire bat must consume 10 times its own weight in fresh blood each day or its own blood cells will die."

"Cute little vermin, eh?" Jumbaa grinned.

The alien placed his finger in the cage before wincing a bit after being bitten.

Virgil sighed as he spoke, "Blood and the diseases of the blood such as syphillis will concern us here. The very name 'venereal diseases', the 'diseases of Venus', imputes to them divine origin.

The professor nodded as he spoke, "They are involved in that sex problem about which the ethics and ideals of Christian civilization are concerned. In fact, civilization and syphillization have advanced together."

Then, an assistant arrived as Jumbaa noticed, asking, "What is this? We're studying bats here."

"It's a letter to you three, sir." the assistant told them as he gave the note to them.

The group took the letter, reading it.

Jumbaa muttered a bit more before clearly speaking, " '...do not lose an hour. A dear friend near death. A disease of the blood unknown to all medical theory. I am in desparate need. Master Yo.'"

"Uh thank you." Virgil told the assistant before turning to the class. "Gentlemen and ladies, thank you, that will be all today."

"Before we go," Jumbaa asked, "Any questions before we take our leave?"

A bird named Jet smirked, asking, "Yeah, I got a question! Does Anthony Hopkins know you raided his wardrobe?"

Snickering was heard before the professor frowned, "You'll get an answer to that question at next month's test!"

Jet only scoffed it off with Virgil frowning, "Don't mess with the bull, young man or you'll get the horns."

_Castle Batula: Mobitransylvania_

Back at the castle, Nack groaning in pain, was still being drained of blood from Fiona, Azula, and Devil along with the newly vampired Scourge.

This is what the journal of Nack's had written: "_Dawn. These may be the last words I write in this journal. Batula, the son of a bitch, has left me with these women, these devils of the pit. Not to mention Scourge, who got turned to a vampire by them. They drain my blood to keep me weak, barely alive so I cannot escape. I will try one last time today to escape to the water. There must be passageway to the river and then away from this cursed land where the devil and his children still walk with earthly feet._"

On the ground where they were, there was a painting of a familiar female squirrel with the spirit looking down in shame.

**Toongland**

That evening, back at the Lincoln Estate, a familiar figure arrived at the patio doors to Cree's bedroom.

Meanwhile, a car had arrived with three familiar figures with the notes of one of them being heard. This is what Virgil had written on his notes: "_For the record, I do attest that at this point I, Virgil, with Jumbaa and Professor Genius, became personally involved with these strange events._"

The trio got out of the car before the door opened up. There stood the three Woo Foo Warriors.

Back with Cree, she was sleeping as she was moaning a bit. On the window stood a familiar squirrel glancing at her. Cree awoke, though in a somewhat hypnosis state, starting to rise up. He motioned her to rise up onto her feet. Then, she was lied down and moaning, as if being raped while a familiar shadow crept up to her, with some flowers dying when it neared it.

Back in the parlour, Master Yo's group came into the parlour.

Master Yo grinned as he spoke, "Hey, guys, glad to see you three finally made it here."

"We always come to our friends in need when they call us." Professor Genius explained, "So, Yo, tell us everything about your case."

"She has all the usual physical anemic signs." Yin explained to them.

"Ah, I see." Jumbaa grinned.

"Her blood analyzes normal and yet it is not. She manifests continued blood loss but we can't trace the cause."

"No duh!" Yang frowned, "You ain't looking hard enough to find the blood."

The three gurus looked stunned as Professor Genius asked, "Blood loss? How?"

Before anyone else could reply, they heard a scream sound.

"And that's the signal that something stupid happened." Yang frowned before he was hit by Yin.

Quickly, the six hurried to the bedroom. As they head over, they heard Romanian language, which unfortunately, Yang understood.

"Ugh! Gross!" Yang with disgust shouted, "Could it be anymore freakier and disgusting?"

"What?" Yin asked, "What's someone saying?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. Besides, it's suppose to be PG-13, not R like the actual stupid romance/horror movie."

When the six arrived, the shadow noticed them before quickly leaving. Also on the bed was Cree moaning, both sexually and weakly.

"My God, close the door." the alien spoke quickly.

The panda closed the doors with Yang shouting, "AHH! My eyes! They're burning!"

Yin, sighing, glanced at Yang before using her spare robe to cover the back-turned gazelle.

"Phew, much better." Yang grinned before given an annoyance glare from his sister.

The three looked at her with worried looks on their faces.

"My God, she's only a child." Professor Genius gasped with a worried look.

Virgil examined the bite marks on her neck, yelping, "Yes, my God!"

The fowl turned to them as he spoke, "There's no time to be lost. There must be a transfusion at once."

"Couldn't you just take her to a hospital?" Yang suggested.

"First off, we'd be too late to get there on time, and second, it's not part of the script."

"Ugh, figures."

"Lift up your sleeve, Yang. You remember how to tie a tourniquet, don't you, or have you forgotten?"

"I'll go with forgotten."

He was given a death glare before sighing with a bored expression, lifting his sleeved shirt, "Fine, I'll say my stupid line: You've perfected a procedure?"

"Perfected, no. We've only experimented some." Virgil spoke.

The door was closed as Jumbaa spoke, taking a tube, "Animals, goats, sheeps. If hemolysis occurs in the blood or the serum, her red blood cells will explode. She will die. Here, take this tube."

"You're not gonna transfer my insides, are you?" Yang asked.

Just then, Alan busted in the room with a worried expression, asking, "What in God's name is going on up here?"

"These are the profs, Genius, Jumbaa, and Virgil. Guys, Alan, Cree's real boyfriend."

"Well, what the hell are they doing to Cree!?" he demanded.

"They're trying to save her life." Master Yo frowned, "And it won't be saved if you keep complaining!"

He had a shocked expression, asking, "Good God."

"You're the fiance?" asked the owl.

He nodded while Jumbaa kindly asked, "Please, please, take off your coat. This young lady is very ill, she's dying, she wants blood, and blood she must have. Take off your coat."

"You heard him, Al. And roll up your sleeve." Yang shouted.

He frowned, taking off his coat and rolling up his sleeve.

"Oh, God." he spoke, with a concerned look.

"Roll it up!" Yin spoke to him.

The birds held Alan as Master Yo spoke, "This may hurt a little, Alan."

He was then pinched by the needle with tube, making Alan yelp. The blood began pumping up, going through the machine that was placed together during the commotion.

"Listen, sorry about that." Alan spoke with apology, "My life is hers. I would give my last drop of blood to save her."

"Your last drop?" Jumbaa smirked, "Thank you, you are very welcomed here. I do not ask as much as that...well, not yet anyway."

"Hold her hand." Virgil spoke to Alan.

Then, Cree was struck with the needle in her arm. Blood pumped toward her system, allowing the transfusion to go through. It was successful. She would live through perhaps another week.

Later that evening, in the garden area, Alan, the Woo Foo Warrior, and now Wile E. had entered the gardens as Alan spoke, "But guys, that poor creature has had the blood of two men put into her already."

"My goodness." The shocked coyote gasped, "Her whole body couldn't hold that much blood. What took it out?"

"Don't ask me. I need a nap." Yang groaned before he lost consciousness, landing on the ground.

As that happened, three familiar figures entered the place as Virgil spoke, "That's a good question, Mr. Coyote."

Yin pondered a bit as she spoke, "Those marks on her throat. No disease, no trituration, I'm sure the blood loss occurred there."

"Oh?" Professor Genius asked, "If that's true, where did the blood go? You were once a careful student, Master Yo. Use your brain."

"You know I don't use that unless I give lessons to my students." Master Yo explained, "Other times, I'm just eating my snacks and watching TV or having a nap."

The group groaned a bit with the confused panda asking, "What?"

"Where did the blood go, tell me." asked Jumbaa.

"The bed clothes would be covered in blood." The pink rabbit realized.

"Exactly. You do not let your eyes see nor your ears hear that which you cannot account for.

"Something just went up there, sucked it out of her, and flew away, I suppose?"

"Yes, why not?"

Alan frowned as he sarcastically asked, "That's brilliant. That's absolutely brilliant. Will one of you learned doctors, or whatever you are, kindly tell me what the hell is going on with Cree?!"

The fowl only looked at Master Yo, speaking, "Yo, you are a scientist. You do not think that there are things in this universe which you cannot understand and which are true-mesmerism, hypnotism..."

The panda angrily turned away as he shouted, "Come on, you guys proved hypnotism!"

Virgil's voice continued as if fading, saying, "...telekinesis...materialization...astral bodies..."

When he turned around, he noticed Virgil was gone. The others noticed his disappearance as well, looking around the place.

"Uh...Professor Virgil?" Yin asked.

"Where the hell did he go?" the angry tiger asked.

Just then, Yang awoke, yelping and screaming as he saw Virgil in front, shouting, "AHHH! Don't do that!"

"See?" Virgil grinned.

"I feel like a stupid plot device that should've been in that Dead & Loving It parody."

"Gentlemen and lady, we're not fighting some disease here." Virgil spoke, coming to the group.

The owl nodded as he spoke, "Those marks on your dear Miss Cree's neck were made by something unspeakable out there, dead but not dead."

"It stalks us for some dread purpose I do not yet comprehend. To live, it feeds on Lucy's precious blood. It is a beast, a monster."

"Speak English!" Yang shouted, "Are we fighting the Night Master in a lightsaber duel or not?!"

"Uh, Yang?" Yin frowned, "Wrong parody."

In the graveyard, a familiar squirrel groaned as he was lying in the ground of dirt, unknown to anyone. He would plan his next fill another time.

The next afternoon, Rouge was in the bedroom, placing the tray of empty dishes next to Cree's hand desk. She then looked at the gazelle with more concern on her face.

This is what the next part of Rouge's Diary had written: "_What is happening to Cree and to me? When I was younger, my feelings were never troubled. I wish I were myself again, the sensible Rouge I've always depended on._"

That evening, at a private table in the restaurant, Batula, now dressed in a green tuxedo, and Rouge, in a lovely pink dress, were dining with Batula pouring some wine on Rouge's glass. They both agreed to see one another once more. However, unknown to either of them, they were not alone.

In another table, one across them, five familiar furry kids watched with concern.

"It doesn't look like he's doing anything other than giving her wine." Abby told him.

"That's what she expects. Then the next thing, blam!" Nigel shouted, "He'll try to harm her in some adult tyranny plot and turn her against us kids!"

"Ugh, you really believe he's an adult trying to destroy kids, aren't you?"

Batula, meanwhile, only smiled to Rouge, saying, "Absinthe is the aphrodisiac of the soul. The green fury who lives in the absinthe wants your soul. But you are safe with me."

Rouge finished her sip, smiling to the vampire squirrel before she finally asked, "Tell me, Prince, tell me of your home."

"The most beautiful place in all creation."

As she spoke next, she saw what appeared to be images of a castle with all that she was describing, telling him, "Yes, it must be. A land beyond a great, vast forest surrounded by majestic mountains, lush vineyards, and flowers of such frailty and beauty as to be found nowhere else."

He looked a bit stunned at what she had described. It was beautiful at the time, he admit, before the war, and his vampirism.

"You describe my home as if you had seen it firsthand." Batula spoke with caution.

The five children looked a bit more concerned with Kuki only smiling lovingly at what she had explained. She could tell one thing: Rouge is starting to fall in love with him.

"It's your voice, perhaps." Rouge told him, "It's so familiar. It's like a...it's like a voice in a dream I cannot place, and it comforts me when I am alone."

Both looked at one another, grinning a bit before Rouge stood up, asking, "And what of the princess?"

Batula gasped, remembering the suicide that his dead love had taken.

"Princess?" Batula asked with concern.

He began remembering the note he read from his dead bride.

"There is always a princess with gowns flowing white." She told him.

Then, as Rouge continued, she started seeing images of the saddened Umana and of her plunging to the river. To her, it was perhaps the most sad thing to think of.

Rouge only started shedding tears, saying, "Her face...her face is the river. The princess, she is the river filled with tears and with sadness and with heartbreak."

Batula stood up, realizing what was going on. It was official: his true love, Umana, had been reincarnated as the white bat he was falling for: Rouge.

He walked slowly to Rouge, holding her as he spoke, "

"There was a princess...Umana. She was the most radiant woman in all the empires of the world. Man's deceit took her from her ancient prince. She leapt to her death into the river that you spoke of. In my mother's tongue, it is called "Artzeche", River Princess."

He noticed the tears in her eyes, wiping them off of her. Then, he clasped the tears together. Rouge looked, noticing the tears had turned into what appeared to be crystal.

Rouge smiled and giggled a bit, given the crystal tears. Batula then kissed her forehead, smiling to her.

The five kids looked surprised at what he did with Kuki sighing lovingly.

"Awww...they're in love..." Kuki quietly spoke.

"Ick, gross." Wally groaned.

"Why do I get the feeling this is gonna turn into one of those stupid tragedies?" Abby frowned to herself.

(End of Chapter 5)


	7. Wedding & Death

Chapter 6: (Wedding & Death)

**Mobitransylvania**

Back at Castle Batula, a familiar weasel was trying to place on what appeared to be purple fur dye on the last parts of his fur. It seemed that being drained was turning him white.

"That is the last time I trust a stupid vampire squirrel while in a Keanu Reeves role. The Matrix guy sucks at acting big time!" he angrily shouted to himself.

He looked around, making sure no one was around.

"If I knew I'd be dealing with these jerks," he spoke once more, "I'd would've brought my weapons. Ugh, damn you, Don for taking my gun to a repair shop!"

He quickly got onto the opened window, climbing to the side. He grunted, wincing from the blood he was drained earlier. He slid to the sides, hoping to escape. Because this was his last chance to escape, and he had to make it count.

Looking down, he gulped a bit. Once he got to the other ledge area, he yelped, slipping before screaming, falling into the water below.

With a splash, the weasel gurgled. Nack gasped for air, looking back at the castle, sighing in relief before swimming away from the castle.

***

Meanwhile, at Batula's place, Rouge and Batula danced a waltz dance, neither of them taking their eyes off of one another. To them, it would seem it would last forever.

However, before Batula neared his lips to her, Rouge pulled away sadly.

"Rouge?" the vampire asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Rouge sighed sadly, "It's just that...well, you're a wonderful gentleman and a kind squirrel, especially these past weeks. But...well, when I'm with you, I feel like there's a piece missing."

"What piece?"

"You...you don't seem to have the tough guy or risk taking side Nack has. Plus, I've known Nack ever since I was a kid. He may act dumb and try to sell someone for jewels or gold, but he knows how to please a woman."

He looked a little concerned at that. After all this time, just when he found out his love had been reincarnated and she started loving him, she'd still go back to Nack.

Alas, she was still a mortal, he thought to himself. Perhaps after finishing off Cree, he'd find a way to get Rouge with him for all time.

***

Back at the river, the exhausted weasel came up to a beach area, groaning. He sighed in exhaustion, noticing a nearby church.

"Well, at least something good came out of all this." He spoke to himself.

He went up to the door, banging on it before the nun named Mrs. Brisby noticed, taking him inside.

As they were in, this is the letter from her on August 12th was written: _Dear Madam, your fiance is safe and in the care of the good sisters of the blessed sacrament. Mr. Weasel believes your life is in extreme danger, and he desires with all urgency that you join him here so that you may immediately be married. Yours with all blessings, Mother Brisby._

***

**Nottingham**

Some time later, Rouge had received the letter. It was a huge relief to her. Nack was all right after all.

The weasel hurried through the garden before stopping, realizing something. What if Vlad had caught her with Nack? And what if Nack found out she was hanging out with Vlad for a while?

"My sweet Prince." She spoke to herself, looking at the letter, saying, "He must never know about Vlad."

With a huge sigh, Rouge headed to the bedroom. There, inside was Cree with Nigel and his friends watching over her.

Rouge: Cree! Cree!

Just then, she noticed the Woo Foo Warriors and the Gurus intercepting her.

"Greetings, Bat Girl." Jumbaa grinned, "We are the gurus, Jumbaa Jookiba, Professor Genius, and Virgil."

"So you're the professors, I take it." Rouge spoke to them.

"You are Madam Rouge, dear friend to our Cree, yes?" Virgil asked her.

Rouge became a bit concerned, looking at the sleeping Cree as she asked, "How is she?"

"She is still very weak. She tells me of your beloved Nack F. Sniper Weasel and your worry for him."

"Well, I too worry for all young lovers." Jumbaa grinned.

The alien held her as if he was planning to dance with her, humming, "La de da da."

The others cleared their throats before the professor spoke, "The darkness is not the Light, my child, and there are Lights. You are one of the Lights, dear Rouge, the Light of all Light. Go now, see your friend."

Rouge nodded, though looking a bit stunned about what the owl said. Sighing, she with the rabbits and panda entered the room.

Inside, Cree was lying on bed, though getting annoyed by Wally poking her with a stick.

"Will you cut that out already!?" the annoyed gazelle shouted.

Then, she noticed Rouge, in a green dress before speaking with a smile, "You look different, Rouge, you look positively radiant. You've heard from Nack, haven't you?"

Rouge turned on the music, nodding, "Yes. He's safe, Cree. He's in a convent in Tooomania. He's suffering from a violent fever. The nuns are caring for them."

"Oh, is one of them that lounge singer, Nemesis AS?" Kuki grinned.

"Wrong parody again, Kuki." Abby groaned.

Rouge only continued, ignoring Kuki's comment, "They wrote to me and they say he needs me but I won't go. I'm not going to leave you."

"Rouge, you've got to go to him." Cree begged, "You've got to love him and marry him right then and there. And I want you to take this, my best friend."

Cree removed a ring from her finger, giving her to the white bat.

"Ick, I bet it's got her germs in it." Wally frowned to himself.

"No." Rouge spoke, not wanting to take it.

"It's my wedding gift to you."

"No, Cree, no."

She only placed it on her finger, continuing, "Don't worry about spoiled little Cree. I'll be all right. Tell Nack oceans of love.

The white bat sighed, hugging Cree a bit. She was gonna miss her during the trio.

Just then, Wile E. entered the room, looking exhausted and blackened as he spoke, "Stupid Road Runner. Why is it that he never falls for any of my traps?"

He then looked at Cree as he asked, "So, how is she?"

"She's alot better than when you tried catching the Road Runner again." Hoagie chuckled, making Abby look annoyed at him.

Kuki then placed the flowers near her bed stool. However, a wreath made of garlic fell next to it. This was the same device the kids and adults were using to help Cree.

Cree, looking pale and in pain, growled in pain before grabbing the wreath and flowers, smashing them to the ground, shouting, "This is why I can't breathe!"

The three, noticing what was going on, rushed to her side as Nigel shouted, "Come on, Cree, it's not that bad. In fact, it's medicinal...to help you sleep, Cree. It's for the bad dreams."

"It's garlic! It's nothing but garlic." she shouted in anger. "And you know how I feel about garlic!"

The panda looked worried as he shouted, "Now girl, the coyote's here and he's here to see you."

However, she was groaning as the group held her down.

"Quickly, tell Duckworth to get some brandy!" Master Yo told Rouge before she left as he realized, "And I mean a drink for her, not the girl!"

"Oh, Wile E." Cree spoke.

"Now, Miss Cree, you just rest easy." the coyote began, trying to calm her, "Alan sent me to take care of you. He said if you don't get better right quick I have to put you out of your misery like a lame horse."

"Wile E., you're such a beast." she teased, holding hsi hand, "Will you kiss me, my dear coyote? Kiss me."

"No, don't do it!" Nigel shouted.

However, when Wile E. tried to kiss her, she jumped, trying to bite his neck.

They yelped with Nigel using a SPANKLER on her, hitting her back.

"Nigel!" Professor Genius gasped.

"Hey, we wanted to get away with some minor differences, don't we?" he answered.

"You old coot!" Yang shouted.

"Get off me!" Cree shouted with his sister holding her down.

"No way!" Abby told her, not until we take care of you first.

"Cree, listen to me." Virgil spoke, using a watch on her, making it move around a bit, "Sleep, sleep now, sleep. There, there."

She then fell asleep as Abby spoke, "You really think using a watch would work? I mean only an idiot would fall asleep just like that."

She then heard snoring, noticing both Yang and Wally asleep, much to her and Yin's annoyance.

"I rest my case." groaned Abby.

Jumbaa noticed the fangs in her mouth, looking at them carefully.

"Ah, I see..." Jumbaa spoke before he concluded, "Nosferatu."

"She's Italian?!" Hoagie shouted.

Yin only dryly said, "No."

***

Later, at the study room, Virgil opened a book with the word "Vampyre" on it. If the gurus were gonna get to the bottom of this, they have to know what was up.

When it was opened, the three looked at it carefully, studying it very slowly.

"'Here occurs the shocking and frightening history of the wild berserker, Prince Batula, how he impaled people and roasted them, boiled their heads in a kettle, how he skinned them alive and hacked them to pieces and then drank their blood.'" the fowl read loudly.

A realization occurred to them. It seemed like they were facing a deadly monster after all.

"Yes, Batul!" Jumbaa shouted, "Her blood is the life."

***

Meanwhile, at the same restaurant, that evening, Batula, dressed now in white, was waiting for Rouge. He looked a bit worried about it. He hoped that she didn't get sick or worse.

Just then, a familiar crane grinned as she spoke, "I got a letter from your date, Mr. Vlad."

"How did you know about me and Rouge dating?" Batula with confusion asked.

"Would you believe in spying?" Kuki smiled, "Though when I told my friend, Neros, about it, he thought you and her make the cutest couple ever for you and your girlfriend."

"Um, she's not my girlfriend, and besides, she looked like he and I were both incomplete." the vampire spoke, hiding the blushes.

"Oh, just read it, silly. I'm sure it's another love letter."

Batula sighed, realizing that she may be right. He then took the letter, opening it. As he, with Kuki peeking, read it, he looked stunned and saddened, with tears starting to form in his eyes.

This was what the letter Rouge wrote said: "_My dearest Prince, forgive me. I have received word from my fiance in Toomania. I am en route to join him. We are to be married. I will never see you again. Rouge._

The crane gasped in realization as well, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh no...heartbreak!" the crying crane spoke, "That's the worst kind of letters!"

With that, Kuki cried, flying out of the restaurant, with the teary vampire dripping his blood tears on the paper before he got up, running out of the restuarant as well. Now he had realized that he may have lost her forever.

***

Later, on the Toonglish Channel, on a boat, Rouge with Wally and Kuki, both feeling like going with her, were throwing mementos into the ocean. Like Batula, she too was in heartbreak. Nack was alive once more, but she felt herself incomplete without either him or Batula.

She only looked at Kuki, speaking, "It's odd but I feel almost that my strange friend is with me. He speaks to me in my thoughts. With him, I felt more alive than ever I had. And now, without him, soon to be a bride, I feel confused and lost. Perhaps, though I try to be good, I am bad. Perhaps I am a bad, inconstant woman."

"Or perhaps you can't decide between the childhood friend or the mysterious stranger since both of them make you complete." Kuki explained, "I mean, you can't decide between one guy over the other. I know, I tried."

Rouge sadly hugged the crane. She only sighed, patting her back.

Wally was also in tears before he noticed a bowl of onions near him, shouting, "Who the crap placed these here?!"

***

Back in Batula's, the vampire was in tears more, crying before he looked up, showing his elderly face and dull eyes.

The vampire squirrel then glanced at a picture of Nack on the ground, feeling angered and betrayed.

"Nack..." he spoke in his older voice, "You vill lose everything!"

Growling in anger, the vampire shouted with all his might, "Vinds! Vinds!"

Then, the winds began to appear, blowing out all the candles in Batula's.

***

With the gurus, the candles in the room were blown off as Virgil spoke, "It is the cause! It's the cause, our souls."

Jumbaa laughed as he shouted, "It is Batula, the undead, the foe we have pursued all our lives."

"Oh, Batula!" Virgil sighed with worried.

***

Back at the Lincoln Estate, the trio had arrived with Jumbaa laughing, "Master Yo, we have so much to tell you! Hurry!"

The coyote, confused, came out with his weapons, readying for anything.

"Guard her well, Mr. Coyote. Do not fail here tonight." Virgil spoke seriously, "We are giving the forces beyond all human experience an enormous power. So guard her well, otherwise your precious Cree will become a bitch of the devil, a whore of darkness."

The coyote yelped, touching his rear before backing away.

"Well you're a sick old buzzard!" Wile E. frowned.

"Besides, I'm guarding my sister, too." Abby told him.

"Hear me out, people." Professor Genius said, "Cree is not a random victim attacked by mere accident, do you understand? No, she is the willing recruit, a breathless follower, a wanton follower, I dare say, a devoted disciple and the devil's concubine, do you understand me?"

Jumbaa nodded as he spoke, "Yet we may still save her precious soul but not on an empty stomach. Yo?"

"Yeah"" Master Yo spoke.

"I starve. Feed me."

"Now we're talking." the panda grinned.

Abby only frowned, "You old coot!"

"Just protect her, you and your friends, Abigail." the professor spoke.

With that, the gurus with Yo rode off in the carriage.

"Why do I get the feeling I'll lose my sister?" Abby spoke with concern.

***

That night, the children brought out their weapons.

As they did, a familiar stalker, making some flowers die when his shadow passed, came through the garden. It looked at one of the bugs on the statue, devouring it quickly.

Inside, the three kids aimed their two by four guns and Alan pointed his gun out the window. Yin and Yang, meanwhile, only waited.

Outside, in the graveyard, the same stalker came to a night watchman, who wasn't lucky as he was quickly killed and his blood becoming drained.

Back with the six, they tried to stay away, though were falling asleep.

"This is boring!" Yang frowned, "I should be playing my Wii!"

They groaned before the six finally fell asleep.

With Wile E., he heard a howling noise.

"That could either be Bobcat, Sleet, or the Sheriff of Nottingham." the coyote frowned, "And I know it wasn't that lawman."

He cocked his gun before hearing another howl.

Inside, Cree heard the howl, awakening in her dazed-like hypnosis.

***

Meanwhile, at a church in Toomania, a cat named Loud was singing in Romanian while one of the pastors waved a lighted smokey lamp around.

The same weasel, who had recovered and is wearing a tux, turned, noticing a familiar bat in a wedding dress approaching.

Both of them grinned to one another. The time had come.

***

Back at the Estate, the same stalker looked at where Wile E. was. Cree, meanwhile, glanced at where the howl was coming from. She hissed a bit, grinning.

All while outside, the same stalker watched as Wile E. prepared to head to him. He howled a bit.

Inside, Cree gasped and moaned, wanting him badly.

Outside, Wile E. noticed the stalker approaching before he tried to shoot him. However, he was punched away by Batula, in wolf form.

He jumped over the coyote, heading to the closed door. Cree screamed, awakening the six inside.

"What the heck!?" They shouted, turning too late as the vampire used his powers to hit them away, knocking them out.

***

Back in the church, the pastor was finishing up before a wreath was placed on Nack's hat-less head, much to his annoyance.

Just then, Nack noticed a look in Rouge's eye. Something did happen while he was away. He could tell, even through the veil.

***

Back with the vampire, Batula, now in his normal form, glanced at Cree, speaking, "Your impotent men with zeir foolish spells cannot protect you from my power."

***

Back in the church, she could hear somewhat Romanian talk in her head as the marriage was continuing. The wreath was then placed on her head as well.

***

Back with Batula, his eyes glowed as he shouted to the gazelle, "I condemn you to living death, to eternal hunger for living blood!"

Cree's marks began glowing as well as she groaned in pain.

***

Back at the church, Nack and Rouge took the wine, with Nack willingly drinking it. The bat looked a bit reluctant before drinking the wine as well. Yin was probably right, she had to choose one or the other, never both.

***

Back at the estate, the vampire, now in wolf form, crashed through the window as the wolf came near her.

***

The veil was brought up as she looked at Nack.

***

Cree screamed as the wolf began gobbling and drinking her blood through the neck.

***

Finally, Rouge and Nack kissed.

***

The wolf growled as Cree was screaming in torturing pain.

***

More kisses happened between the newly wedded couple.

***

Finally, after so much struggle, Cree completely screamed, with blood pouring all over the room.

***

All while with Wally and Kuki, the two witnessed the marriage with Wally crying again before shouting, "Will someone get that stupid bowl of onions out of here already!?"

Just then, the crane gasped as she felt something, speaking, "Why do I have a feeling something happened to Cree?"

(End of Chapter 6)


	8. Cree the Vampire

Chapter 7: (Cree the Vampire)

The next morning, everyone, the relatives and friends, were gathered for a funeral. Originally, it was to be a wedding day, but instead, it has become a funeral. Cree was officially dead to them.

Many of them were mourning over the loss. Well, almost everyone, for you see, Yang was the only one not mourning because he was playing a Game Slave 2 game, which annoyed Yin, who snatched it away.

"Really Yang!" the pink rabbit frowned.

"What? She was only someone I like, not love." He explained, "Besides, I love Lina."

As the mourning continued, the panda heard Virgil whispering, "Psst! Yo!"

He motioned the rabbits to look at the fowl with the owl and alien.

"Listen," Jumbaa began toward Yang, "I know how deeply you cared for her. That is why you must trust us and believe."

"Oh yeah right." Yang frowned, "How the heck am I suppose to do that?"

"We want you to bring us before nightfall a set of daggers and knives." the professor told them.

"To autopsy Cree?!" The shocked panda asked.

"No, no, not exactly." Virgil explained, "We just want to cut off her head and take out her heart."

The panda and pink rabbit groaned in disgust, leaving the four.

"Hey, at least it's better than what we had to go through with the Night Master." Yang told them.

***

Some time later, at a train station, some familiar faces had arrived on the train. To Nack, it was good to be home.

This was the diary of Rouge the Bat has told: "_Diary, Sept. 17th: Poor Nack, still so ill. He is cheered by the familiar streets of Nottingham. For me, now that Cree is dead, it is a sad homecoming. It's as if a part of me is dead, too, except for the tiny hope that lives in me that I will again see my Prince. Is he here? Now that I'm married, I begin to understand the nature of my feelings for my strange friend who is always in my thoughts._"

Outside the station, a familiar figure watched, angrily glaring at where Nack, Rouge, Kuki, and Wally were.

Nack glanced out the window, yelping as he noticed someone familiar, someone who was pissed off at him.

"Nack, what is it?" Rouge asked him.

"Did you see Dr. Eggman again?" Kuki asked him.

"No, it's not that." Nack told them before pointing outside, "That's him! That's the jerk of a Bat Squirrel! Look out there! He's stolen some youth potion to make him younger somehow!"

Batula's eyes glowed as he glared toward Nack. He has stolen his true love, now Nack will pay the price.

As the others turned to where Nack was pointing, another car passed through. To his shock, Batula disappeared before the others noticed.

"Oh, I bet it was just your imaginary friend." Kuki smiled.

Nack groaned at the thought, saying, "This is gonna be one of those months."

***

Later that night, at Cree's tomb, the rabbits with kids, after Kuki and Wally had rejoined and were explained the situation, Alan, Wile E., Master Yo, and the gurus unlocked the tomb before they all entered.

Alan looked worried as he spoke, "Guys, must we desecrate poor Cree's grave? She died horribly enough."

"If Miss Cree is dead, no wrong can be done to her. But if she's not dead, well..." Virgil spoke grimly.

"What are you saying, man? That she's been buried alive?!"

"No. All I say is that she is undead."

"Undead!? Okay, it's official: this is insane."

"If you thought this was insane, you should've seen Yin's dark side when Coop accidentally transferred some of it to her." Yang told him.

The group began breaking away the locks. After some work, the locks were broken. Now came the moment of truth.

They each held a side as Professor Genius spoke, "Gentlemen and ladies, shall we? 1, 2...3!"

They all pushed the coffin lid with all of their might. Alan gulped a bit, looking at the inside. To his shock and horror, it was empty and bare. There was no corpse, no bones, no anything inside.

"Where is she?" the horrified tiger asked, shaking Jumbaa before pointing his gun, "Where is she!? What have you done with her?"

"She lives beyond the grace of God, a wanderer in the outer darkness." Jumbaa explained, "She is vampyre, Nosferatu."

"I thought you told us she wasn't Italian." Wally frowned.

Abby hit him, glaring, "Not that, Wally!"

Virgil looked grim as he explained, "These creatures do not die like the bee after the first sting but instead grow strong and become immortal once infected by another Nosferatu."

The gun was pointed away as the professor spoke, "So, my friends, we fight not one beast but legions that go on age after age after age, feeding on the blood of the living."

"English, please!" Yang shouted.

"That means like Count Spankulot, these creatures are monsters. No matter what, all vampires, good or evil, are all monsters and they all must perish." Nigel told them.

There was a long pause before Kuki finally asked, "Is it me or does it sound like Nigel's a vampire racist?"

"Kuki!"

They then heard a voice screaming. To Yang's horror, it was very familiar to him.

"Oh no! Lina!" Yang gasped.

They turned, noticing something arriving to the tomb.

"Quickly, hide! Hide, now!" ordered the fowl.

Everyone quickly hid, trying not to make themselves visible. To Alan's shock, it was Cree, now alive, but with vampire fangs and blood on her. On her arms was a groaning girl Yang recognized.

"Lina...she got Lina!" Yang quietly spoke angrily, "She is so dead!"

Candles lit up automatically as both Cree and Lina neared the coffin.

"Ewww." Lina spoke with disgust, "No way am I getting in that."

"You don't have a choice, girl." Cree chuckled wickedly.

She was about to bite Lina, however, the others came to the two.

"Cree!" shouted Hoagie.

The girl turned, dropping Lina.

"Ow! That hurts!" Lina spoke with annoyance.

Quickly, Abby took her aside.

"Okay, after we take care of her," Nigel explained, "Her love must be the one to put her out of her misery with a stake through the heart."

"What!?" Alan gasped, "No way am I gonna do that! I may love her, but even I wouldn't put someone I love out of her misery just because she's a vampire!"

"Me either!" Wile E. spoke with concern.

"Then you're the only one who can do it, Yang." Yin told him.

"What?! I only liked her!" Yang shouted.

"Close enough!" They all told him, giving him the hammer and stake.

Cree then grinned, speaking, "Come to me, Alan."

She placed her arms around him, continuing, "Leave these others and come to me. I am so hungry for you, my darling. Kiss me and caress me, my darling husband, please!"

Alan grinned lovingly to her. Just as he was about to kiss, Cree prepared to bite his neck.

However, the Gurus held a crucifix, making her recoil.

The three held it, making Cree back to her coffin as they shouted, "We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! Our God is upon us. We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might!"

She was backed into the coffin as they continued, "We're strong in the Lord and in the power of His might! Ex umbre se lucia."

However, Cree belched some stream of blood onto the three.

However, it did not affect them as Virgil shouted, "We bring you from shadow into light. We cast you out, the Prince of Darkness, into hell."

Finally, Cree slid back to the coffin, losing consciousness. The group looked a bit disgusted as Yang looked at the stake he held.

The owl only spoke, "A moment's courage and it is done. Take the stake in your left hand, place the point on the heart, and in God's name strike. Do it now!"

"Right." Yang spoke before aiming the stake, shouting, "TAKE THAT!"

He then began hammering the stake down. However, Yin looked at where it was before glancing at him.

"Uh, Yang, that's her crotch." She told him.

"It is? He-he. Sorry." He spoke, sheepishly taking it out from the misplaced area.

Yang then placed it on top of the heart before he hammered it. Then, a huge gush of blood splashed onto him as the others backed away.

"Ick! Gross!" Yang shouted.

"She just ate!" Jumbaa told him, "Strike again!"

Yang then hammered it once more, though more blood kept gushing out with each hammer. After the fourth time, he looked annoyed.

"One more and she's dead!" Abby told him.

"She's dead enough!" Yang shouted in annoyance.

Wile E. was motioned to use the sword before he nodded, cutting off Cree's now dead head.

"Uh...can someone explain what's gong on?" Lina asked.

"You think anyone would notice?" Wile E. asked the group.

"Nah, I'm sure whoever turned her into this, he won't realize Cree just got killed off." Yang spoke casually, wiping the blood off of himself.

***

However, with Batula, once more in younger form, he opened his eyes, sensing something as he hissed in anger with his eyes glowing.

"Cree just got killed off!" Batula frowned, "I must get to her...even if it means killing them all off."

(End of Chapter 7)


	9. Batula Visits Rouge

Chapter 8: (Batula Visits Rouge)

The next day, the gurus were eating a lunch meal with a roast beef at a barbeque.

"Eat. Feast." Virgil told them as they ate, "You need your strength for the dark days ahead. And Rouge."

"Gurus." she asked, with great concern.

"Yes?" they asked.

"How did Cree die? Was she in great pain?"

"Of course she was in great pain." the alien told her, "Then we cut off her head and drove a stake through her heart and burned it and then she found peace."

"Ick, gross!" Nack shouted, "Don't tell us that! Especially with the kids eating at the other table."

"Hey, don't mind us." Abby told them, "Besides, you should've seen how much red Yang was covered in."

"Oh will you shut up already and let me eat in peace?!" Yang frowned.

The gurus sighed a bit. They had been through alot, especially Yang.

"So, Mr. Weasel," Professor Genius began, "I must now ask you as a doctor a sensitive question. During your infidelity with those creatures, those demonic women, did you for one instant taste of their blood?"

"What? Are you nuts?" Nack spoke, "Besides, Scourge shoved me in, I used my seduction powers to not make me drink-"

That was the wrong thing to say as Rouge slapped him.

"Ow! What?" he asked.

"In other words..."

"If I drank blood, would you see my reflection or resist daylight? Besides, the only thing they did was turn my fur white. Why else do I have to put on fur dye until it becomes purple again?"

"Oh what a relief." the owl sighed, "Then you have not infected your blood with the terrible disease that destroyed poor Cree."

"Well, I know at least that you haven't cheated on me." Rouge grinned before she leaned over and kissed Nack.

"Wait a second, you must understand." the weasel frowned, "I doubted everything, even my mind. I was freaked out with fear."

"I know." Virgil sighed.

"You don't understand, I know where the bastard sleeps." he continued, interesting the kids as well, "I brought him there to Carfax Abbey...but believe me, I was tricked by that son of a-"

"Enough!" Virgil halted him, "Vampires do exist, and this one we fight, this one we face, has the strength of 20 or more people, and you can testify to that, Nack."

***

That evening, at sundown, the animals headed to Carafax Abbey with some dogs. It was time to take care of this once and for all.

"But he can also control the meaner things of life-the bat, the rat, the wolf." he told them.

"Now I find that offensive!" a rat named Remy, one of the animals who had gone along with them, frowned, "Rats are not mean. We just have a hard time finding food, okay?"

"Also, coyotes also happen to be wolves. I too find that very offensive." Wile E. pointed out.

"Sorry, but that's not the point. Anyway, he can appear as mist, as vapor, as fog, and vanish at will. Now, all these things Batula can do but he is not free. He must rest in the sacred dirt of his homeland to regain his evil power, and it is here that you must find him and destroy him utterly. Yo..."

They lit their torches with Wile E. bringing out his huge knife. They headed out, leaving the panda with bat and fowl.

"I almost feel pity for anything so hunted as this count. I don't know why, I just do." Rouge sighed, feeling like this Batula guy was familiar with her.

"How can you pity a stupid Bat Squirrel?" the weasel frowned, "He's old, he's got the stupid teeth, his eyes glow freaky, he also has that stupid hairdo and-"

Angrily, Rouge hit him, shouting, "Don't talk to him like that!"

She looked confused before saying, "Why did I do that just now?"

The panda frowned as he spoke, "I'l take Rouge to my quarters. She'll be safer there."

With that, Yo and Rouge left the area. The others began to headed off.

Jumbaa looked at the coyote as he told him, "Mr. Coyote, your bullets will not harm him. He must be beheaded. I suggest you use your big Bowie knife."

"Well, I wasn't planning on getting that close, doc." Wile E. frowned.

"And besides, it's kinda ironic that in this parody, you're playing an extra with Van Helsing, and in the other Batula version, you're playing Seward's role." Yang glanced.

"Do not toy with me, rabbit." The alien told him.

As they headed off, a familiar experiment watched out the window, shouting, "Master! Master! Master!" before being dragged away.

***

Inside, Rouge and Yo entered the asylum.

The red experiment glared, shouting, "Master Yo, I've been promised eternal life!"

The tow came to the door before Rouge asked, "Master Yo, who is that red experiment?"

"That's just Leroy, that crazy experiment. Also, this ain't your place, Rouge. Just ignore him." the panda told her.

"Leroy." Rouge spoke, "I must see him."

He looked a bit concerned, but it was no use as Rouge headed to the cell. There, they came to the experiment.

"All right, Leroy, behave yourself. This is Rouge, Nack's new wife." Master Yo told him, "And trust me, she is hot."

That only resulted in Rouge hitting him in the back of the head.

"H...Hi." Leroy grinned.

"Um, hi, Leroy." Rouge said with concern.

"It seems that I've been rather naughty. Meega know you. You're the bride my Master covets."

The bat looked confused. She didn't know who this 'master' Leroy spoke about.

"I have a husband. And his name's Nack." she told him.

He held her hand, continuing, "My Master tells meega about you."

"What does he tell you?"

"That he's coming, that he's coming for you. Oh, please, don't stay here. Get away from these men. Please. I pray to God I may never see your sweet face again. May the Lord bless you and keep you."

The bat looked confused at the weeping experiment before she yelped at him kissing her ring.

She only looked stunned as the panda spoke, "Okay, enough creepy things right now. Let's leave."

Once they were heading out, Leroy turned back, shouting angrily, "Master! Master, you promised _meega_ eternal life but you give it to the pretty woman!"

He looked back at the two entering where Master Yo's quarters were while Leroy shouted, "Master Yo! I'm no lunatic man. I'm a sane experiment fighting for his soul."

However, they entered, ignoring Leroy's ranting. Somehow, Leroy thought, it would get himself killed.

All while the two headed to the quarters, with Yo telling her, "Okay, I don't have much, but I think you will find them comfortable. Water and toiletries at your disposal. You'll be completely safe here...unless you run into one of my enemies that is. He-he."

"Thanks alot." Rouge frowned with sarcasm.

With that, Yo left, leaving Rouge alone. The white bat looked at the room, sighing a bit. She then looked out the window of the room, hoping to see if the others were all right.

***

Back at the abbey, the other animals with torches were marching through the place. They have to find him quickly before something worse happens.

Then, to their surprise, they found some familiar boxes while the search dogs with them ran away with fear. It was the source of the vampire and they knew what to do.

As speaking was going on, unknown to any of them, a giant black bat with red eyes and a familiar face opened his eyes, hung from the ceiling while he glared at what was happening.

"Destroy every box." Virgil ordered, "Sterilize the earth inside. Leave him no refuge. Let the exorcism begin."

"All right!" Yang grinned, "Finally, we get to the breaking!"

With that, the gang began to destroy the boxes. The giant bat above unhinged himself from the ceiling before flying away.

***

In the bedroom, Rouge, having fixed herself, looked out the window. There, she saw coming from the abbey some green glowing mist of some sort. The white bat looked a bit frightened, backing away. What was going on?

The mist, meanwhile, headed straight toward one of the cells, particularly Leroy's.

As the mist entered, some familiar glowing eyes glared at the frightened experiment, speaking, "Leroy, you have betrayed me."

The experiment gulped, saying, "No. No, Master. No, I serve you. I serve only you."

"You really are a very bad liar."

Then, to Leroy's horror, he was forced onto the bars, being slammed many time. Finally, a cracking noise was heard before the experiment dropped to the ground, dead. Leroy was no more.

***

At the abbey, the koala, walrus, hippo, crane, and gazelle placed down the candles and cross, preparing for the exorcism.

"Is this gonna be like that cruddy movie, Exorcist?" Wally frowned.

"I hope not." Yin spoke.

The owl took out a Bible (though not English), beginning to read it and speak in the book's language. All while the main members (also Yo, who joined after a while), plus the animals with them, continued breaking boxes and sanitizing the soil.

"This is getting stupid." Yang groaned, "I mean what else can go wrong?"

***

Back with Rouge, she was asleep at the time. She was having a bit of hard time going to sleep though as the thoughts of the "Prince" she had fallen for continued going through her mind, even with her eyes closed.

Unknown to her, a familiar mist came to the room, entering. The mist crawled under the covers, with Rouge sighing softly.

Then, a grin came as she spoke in her sleep somewhat, "Yes, my love, you found me."

Then, she opened her eyes and there, now dressed in black, was Batula, in younger form once more, grinning softly to her.

"My most precious life." he smiled.

She hugged him, continuing, "I've wanted this to happen. I know that now. I want to be with you always."

Despite this, Batula looked worried. She had also loved her childhood friend, Nack, the weasel he was annoyed with. He knew that it could never happen between the two.

"You don't know what you're saying." he told her with some concern.

The two kissed before Rouge spoke, "Yes, I do. I feared I would never feel your touch again. I thought you were dead."

It looked like the truth had to be told. He didn't want Rouge to live in this world of lie, even if he was meant for her.

With a sad heavy (somewhat dead) heart, he placed her hand on his chest, speaking, "There is no life in this body."

She gasped with shock. He was warm, but she felt no heartbeat from him. This couldn't be happening. Was he a ghost of some sort?

"But you live!" the fearful bat spoke with worry, "You live! What are you? I must know! You must tell me!

The vampire squirrel looked down, looking truthful as he told her, "I am nothing, lifeless, soulless, hated and feared. I am dead to all the world...hear me! I am the monster the breathing men would kill. I am Batula."

So it was true. It all made sense. The Prince, the Master, the one called Batula, they were all the same person. She couldn't believe it.  
With realization, Rouge tried beating up the vampire, shouting, "No! You murdered Cree!"

The white bat finally collapsed into his arms, continuing while crying, "I loved you! Oh, God forgive me, I do."

Apparently, Rouge did not take it as well as he hoped, but there seemed to be no turning back now.

***

Back at Carafax Abbey, the exorcism continued as box pieces and everything from them was thrown into the flames while Professor Genius continued speaking the language.

"I feel so sorry for Rouge when she finds out about what happened to that guy we have to kill." Kuki sighed.

"What!? You mean you know what Batula looks like and never told us!?" Nigel spoke, "What does he look like? Where is he now?"

"Oh, I didn't see him, but I did see a black bat heading to the asylum."

The group looked stunned and shocked at what they heard.

"Oh crap." was all Nack could say at the moment.

***

The white bat was now in more confusion and love. She now knew he was the same killer, yet...she still wanted to be with him. He was something Nack wasn't, aside from being a vampire.

"I want to be what you are, see what you see, love what you love." Rouge told him.

"Rouge, to walk with me, you must die to your breathing life and be reborn to mine." he explained carefully to her.

"You are my love and my life always."

The only problem was that to Batula, it was his dead love speaking through Rouge, not Rouge herself. Still, Rouge and Umana were pretty much the same person.

The vampire only sighed with a sad smile, speaking, "Then I give you life eternal, everlasting love, the power over the storm and the beasts of the earth. Walk with me to be my loving wife forever."

"I will." she grinned, "Yes, yes."

Both of them kissed passionately, hugging one another. Then, Batula tilted her neck, biting Rouge. She gasped, feeling him starting to drink her blood.

He let go of her neck, with blood dripping off from his grown fangs. He then cut his vein opened, with some of his own blood dripping.

"Rouge." He ordered, "Rouge, drink and join me in eternal life."

The white bat, still a bit dazed, smiled before beginning to drink his blood. However, Batula was starting to feel guilty. He himself had lost her, but she was mortal and married. To him, he was actually stealing what made his rival, Nack, happy.

Batula, with a guilty conscience, pushed Rouge away, saying, "No, I cannot let this be."

"Please, I don't care." Rouge whined a bit, "Make me yours."

"You'll be cursed as I am and walk through the shadow of death for all eternity. I love you too much to condemn you."

It was true. Batula indeed loved her, so much that he rather see her mortal and happy than undead and cursed, even if it meant for her to go back to her other true love.

As if possessed, Rouge only spoke somewhat hauntingly, "Then take me away from all this death!"

He looked surprised at what she just said. She would want to be with him, even if his race was condemed to 'evil' by many priests.

With that, the bat licked her fingers, grinning at him before pouncing to him, kissing him on the lips. The vampire, stunned, only hugged her. It would seem his own dream had come true, but at what cost?

Suddenly, he gasped, sensing something. If it was who he thought he was, he would have to act. After all, Batula had a reputation to uphold.

Then, Nack's group had arrived at the scene with Nack shouting, "Rouge!"

There, they saw only Rouge kissing a pillow. She stopped before noticing the others.

"Apparently, he's not here." Hoagie frowned, "Oh well, another one bites the dust. Ha-ha. Get it? Bite? Dust?"

"Not now!" the annoyed Abby shouted, hitting Hoagie with her hat.

Suddenly, to everyone's shock, a familiar giant black bat appeared upside down, hissing angrily to them. Rouge gasped at what was happening.

Quickly, the ones with guns aimed, the fighters prepared to fight, and Professor Genius held the cross, chanting. Unfortunately, the bat hissed, making the cross burn, much to everyone's notice as they quickly put it out.

However, the black bat only glared furiously, speaking in his older voice, "You think you can destroy me vith your idols, I who served the cross, I who commanded nations hundreds of years before you."

"Your armies were defeated." Jumbaa shouted, "You tortured and impaled thousands of people!"

"I vas betrayed. Look vhat your God has done to me!"

"No, your war with God is over. You must pay for your crimes."

He was sprinkled with Holy Water by the fowl. He screamed, retreating back with Nack holding the groaning Rouge.

Quickly, Virgil spoke with Alan raising a sword, "Christ compells you!"

He only grinned as he told them, "She is now mine!"

"No!"

Nack angrily tried shooting the vampire to no avail through bullets, shouting, "You son of a bitch! Get your own girlfriend!"

The bat girl grabbed his arm, shouting, "No!"

Batula, though not weakened, still glanced at the shots being taken to his chest while backing to the corner. He had to transform in the shadow to escape.

"Lights, all lights!" the wol shouted.

The lights shone where Batula was. However, instead of a huge bat, they saw many rats, who all broke apart and started to scurry through.

Remy tried grabbing one of them, shouting, "No you don't!"

Rouge yelped as she shouted, "Unclean! Unclean!"

"That's very offensive to us rats. And I take pride on being a rat."

"Get them. Get them." Virgil shouted, "They must be found!"

"Unclean!" Rouge continued.

However, Remy noticed a familiar rat before speaking, "Emile? What are you doing as one of Batula's rats?"

"Sorry, Remy." he told him, "Batula agreed that Dad and I get at least a cameo in this if you were getting a minor role."

"He has a point you know." A rat named Django told him before the two left.

"What a weird way for my dad and brother to get cameos." Remy said to himself.

(End of Chapter 8)


	10. The Search for Batula

Chapter 9: (The Search for Batula)

Later that night, as the whole abbey was burning to the ground, the three gurus looked cautiously to the white bat who just got turned to a vampire.

"We have learned something much." Virgil explained, "Batulea fears us. He fears time for, if not, why does he hurry so?"

"He is calm." Rouge told him.

"How do you know?"

"He speaks to me."

"He has a strong mind connection to you. His heart was strong enough to survive the grave."

"You three admire him?"

The gurus nodded with the professor saying, "Yes. He was in life a most remarkable squirrel. His mind was great and powerful, but greater is the necessity to stamp him out and destroy him utterly."

"Guys?"

"Yes?" the three spoke.

"I know that I am becoming like him." the bat sighed with a bit of worry.

Jumbaa sighed as he spoke, "Your salvation is his destruction. That is why we want to hypnotize you. We want you to help us find him, Rouge. Before it is too late, please help us find him. Please."

The fowl was signaled before he showed Rouge the lit candle flame, speaking, "Look into this light, the light of all light, into this flame. Your eyes are heavy. You want to sleep. Sleep now. Sleep..."

With that, Rouge began to fall asleep.

"He calls to me." Rouge sleepily spoke in her dreams.

"What do you hear?" the professor asked, "What do you hear, child? What do you hear?"

As she spoke, she had visions of what was happening, one was the icy ocean, the cargo bay, and one of the remaining boxes with Batula, in elderly form again, sleeping in the dirt, imagining Rouge.

"My Prince is calling me." she told them, "He is traveling across icy seas to his beloved home. There he will grow strong again. I am coming to him to partake of his strength."

***

**Mobitransylvania**

Several days had passed as Nack and the others had gone to Mobitransylvania, hoping to stop the vampire once and for all.

As what was happening was shown, Nack's diary was heard. This is what it said: "_Oct. 28th, Ironically a few days 'til Halloween. We left Nottingham by train, though that damn Sheriff made us pay taxes for leaving temporarily, and crossed the Tooglish Channel that night in stormy seas, no doubt from the passage of Batula's ship. He commands the winds. But we still have the advantage. By train, we can reach the Toomanian port at Vesta in 3 days. By ship, it will take him at least a week. From Paris, we traveled through the Alps to Buda-Pesto. Batula must sail around the rock of Gibraltor, where we have posted a lookout, and then on to the Black Sea port at Vesta where we will meet his ship and burn it into the sea._"

As the train continued to its destination, Rouge was breathing harder than ever, lying prostrate in her seat. Apparently, when Yang tried checking her teeth, Rouge quietly hissed to him.

"Oh crud! Vampire fangs!?" Yang frowned, "I wanted vampire fangs for Halloween!"

"That's not important." Virgil told her, "Anyway, the vampire has baptized her with his own blood. Her blood is dying, my friend. It's no use."

Nack became more worried than ever. She was dying, all because it was his own fault. Why did he even bother taking this job in the first place?

He only sat next to Rouge, trying to comfort her, saying, "Come on, Bat Girl. Pull through. I ain't letting you go to the unknown alone."

Finally, Rouge noticed some white spots appearing on Nack's fur. It was apparent that during the drainage, his fur became white and cold.

"Oh, what have I done to you!" Rouge spoke sadly.

"No, it ain't your fault." he reassured, "It's what I did to involve us in the first place."

"He's coming closer. He's calling me to him."

"Rouge! Rouge, stay with me, please."

"I'm so cold."

She shivered a bit as Nack gave her an extra coat. He looked a bit more worried now than ever.

"It's times like this that I wish Sonic was involved in this or I at least got my 'Bounty Huntin' License to Kill License' back." Nack sighed sadly, "Then I can probably end it once and for all."

***

Time was passing as the ship with Batula sailed a different direction while back with the train, Alan had returned with his clerk, giving Virgil a letter.

This is what the journal of Virgil had been said: "_Matthews received a wire from his clerk at Floyd's: "The Count's ship sailed past us in the night fog to the northern port of Galaxia.' The black devil is reading Rouge's mind._"

Alan groaned in depression before he asked, "How can we catch him now?"

The weasel, meanwhile, examined the map as he spoke, "Vesta...Galaxia. It's about 200 miles. I think that with the horses we can cut him off, reach him before he reaches the castle. I would dispatch the Gurus straight to Bongo Pass. If we fail in our task, you will have to finish him."

"How did you find the time to read this stuff anyway?" Yin asked. "You usually get bored with that stuff."

"Blame the rabbit for stealing my DS."

He pointed to where Yang was playing a DS game as he shouted, "Yes! In your face, you stupid ninjas!"

They groaned a bit as Yin spoke, "Uh, why don't Yang and I go with them, just to be sure?"

"No way! I wanna fight the Bat Squirrel and-"

However, he was yanked away, forcing him to join them.

***

As the others entered the train, Rouge with the gurus and two rabbits had entered a carriage, heading to the castle at Bongo Pass.

This was what the diary of Nack was written: "_From Vesta, Rouge with the rabbits and gurus took a carriage, but we continued on the train towards Galaxia where we still hope to intercept Bat Squirrel before he reaches land. I am fearful for Rouge. She is now our decoy._"

***

Some time later, at Bongo Pass, the carriage had driven over to the pass, heading to a familiar castle.

Rouge peeked out as she spoke, "I know this place."

"The end of the world." Jumbaa told her.

"We must go on."

"It is late, child. We must rest here now."

"No, we must go!"

They yelped as the carriage strand was grabbed with the fowl shouting, "Rouge!"

"He needs me. We must go!"

They struggled while Yang shouted, "I missed Halloween for this!? This is bull! No wonder Rouge is turning into a bitch!"

That only resulted in her kicking Yang.

"Ow! What did I do?"

***

Now we see Nack and his group heading through the snowy area. Indeed, it had become winter there. The others with the hounds proceeded through the chase as Nack's words were heard.

This is what Nack's diary has been read: "_We are past Histeria. Batula has outsmarted us again. We learned that his gypsies took charge of the vampire's box at Galaxia and are now on the Bongo Pass road._"

***

That night, outside the castle walls, Rouge with the five were near the camp fire as the camp was made.

Yin looked worried as she spoke, "Here, you gotta eat something."

She showed the plate to her, with Rouge frowning, "I am not hungry."

She hit the plate away, with Yin shouting, "Rouge!"

"I'd do that too if it was made by you, Yin." Yang chuckled, resulting in her hitting her brother.

Rouge groaned a bit while hearing voices. The voices, coming from three familiar vampires, spoke in Romanian to her, as if hypnotizing her.

The blue rabbit finally noticed, turning to the camera, "Is it me, or does it seem like the true villains are those hags over there?"

"We heard that!" the three voices angrily shouted to him.

Rouge was writhing and screaming a bit, as if in agony and pain. After some time of watching, the five noticed her standing up before looking hungrily to the four males.

She then looked at Yang, speaking with a smirk hungrily, "You've been so good to me, Yang. I know that Cree harbored secret desires for you. She told me. I too know what men desire."

The two kissed one another, though Yang was forced, due to him not liking this kiss.

"AHHH! Vampire kisses!" Yang shouted, "It burns!"

"Uh...really?"

"No not really, but it is gross."

That only made Rouge hit his eye as she continued, "Will you cut off my head and drive a stake through my heart as you did poor Cree, you murdering bastard?"

"Maybe, especially since Lina's in the hospital. Why?"

"Yang!" the four shouted angrily.

The newly made vampire prepared to bite him. Just in the nick of time, Yang was pulled away.

"No!" Jumbaa shouted, "Not while we all live! We have sworn to protect you!"

Quickly, the professor chanted the Hebrew language, placing a consecrated host to Rouge's head, resulting the burning and Rouge's screams.

"Thanks." Yang grinned, "For a second there, I thought I was gonna be forced to marry a vampire."

He was only given a death glare by the four, much to their annoyance.

Devil, Azula, and Fiona continued calling out before the others yelped, quickly making a fiery circle.

"No!" Virgil shouted, "We're safe within the circle. We lost Cree, I will not lose you to him."

The owl turned to where the three were, shouting, "Whores of Satan, this is holy ground! Leave this place now! Leave this ground. We command you, in the name of Christ."

The vampires hissed toward them, before turning to the horses. The trio quickly attacked the horses, killing them immediately, though the rabbits' eyes were covered from seeing it.

"No! No! No! Damn you!" the gurus shouted in horror.

(End of Chapter 9)


	11. Batula's Reign Ends

Chapter 10: (Batula's Reign Ends)

The next morning, when the sun was up, the gurus with rabbits went to work. They knew they had to destroy these vampires before something worse would happen, and now seemed like the right time to do it.

The five creeped into the coffin chamber, where in their coffins were the sleeping and satisfied vampiresses.

Jumbaa hushed them before they nodded. Raising their axes, they cut off the heads of each of them.

Once they were off, the group gathered the heads, heading outside the bridge, then threw them into the river.

"Take that, whores!" Yang shouted, which resulted in everyone glaring at him before he spoke, "What? They were."

***

Later, at sundown, the wagon, driven by a cloaked Scourge, continued through the pass uninterrupted. Inside the box, Batula sighed a bit sadly, though heartful.

"Rouge...you and me." he spoke quietly, hugging the picture that he had secretly kept from Nack from the day Nack actually arrived.

Rouge, meanwhile, heard the voice, gasping and speaking, "My love..."

The others looked a bit concerned before looking through the binoculars. There, they saw Nack's group chasing Scourge and the others.

"They're racing against the sunset." Professor Genius told them, looking at the setting sun, "It may be too late, God help us!"

They continued watching the battle. A few of the gypsies, one of them Yuck and another named Herman, were fighting against the group.

One of the passangers named Riku was shot before falling off the horse, with the horse dragging the injured wolf.

They continued firing and fighting the foes with Scourge frowning. If they wanted a fight, they'll give them a fight.

"Rouge!" the vampire in the box shouted.

Rouge looked concerned, glancing at the sun setting.

"Why do I get the feeling Rouge is gonna try turning dark side on us right now?" Yang spoke to himself.

"Attack!" the monkey named Jack Spicer shouted.

Alan fired his gun, hitting a wolf named Bobcat dead on the head.

"Charge!" Yo shouted as they continued chasing the wagon, firing at the gypsies and Scourge.

As the sun was setting, Rouge hurried to the top of the altar. She wasn't gonna let them get away with it.

The others continued their chase, with Wile E. cutting off the rope with the dead body on it. That was the last thing they needed.

Herman and Yuck began fighting as well, trying to hold their own. However, Herman was stabbed by Alan, killing him with the five kids using two-by-four technology on some of the foes.

Back with Rouge, the bat began speaking Romanian, calling upon blue flames that surrounded her.

Batula, in the box, heard the words, gasping a bit.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the clouds had magically covered up the sun. Then, a sudden storm started blowing rapidly, much to their shock. The kids were blown off the horses, landing in the snow.

"Ow! That hurts!" Wally frowned, "I oughta give them a piece of my mind!"

Closer and closer, the sun was setting as Rouge continued her Romanian chant. Only Alan, Wile E., and Nack were chasing the remaining foes.

Nack jumped onto the carriage, getting his knife out. Scourge then smirked, noticing him.

"Wanna play?" he chuckled, "Okay, I'll let you fight me. The stupid Bat Squirrel can wait for his stupid weasel meal after all."

The two began fighting, though Scourge was having the upper hand. Wile E. gasped as the sun was setting close.

The coyote aimed, hitting Yuck, who tried to grab him. However, he was shot in the head, killing him before he fell off the carriage and toward the river.

The others caught up with them just as they reached the gate. Two hidden foes named Tai Laung and Mortimer, hiding themselves, jumped behind them.

As soon as they got off their respective rides, they kept on fighting, trying to kill one another as the sun sank lower.

Alan was about to climb onto the wagon. However, Tai Laung stabbed him in the back, making him groan. Wile E., noticing this, quickly struggled with the lepoard. He then shoved the animal just as a familiar road runner arrived, running him over comedically.

"What the?!" Wile E. spoke, rubbing his eyes, "That speed looks familiar..."

Just then, the Road Runner appeared behind him, speaking, "Beep beep!"

That made the coyote jump up, yelping before he crashed to the ceiling of the gate. He groaned about what had happened. Why do these things always happen to him?

More fighting ensured until Scourge was the last one against the heroes.

He gulped as he asked, "Uh, this is where you're gonna kill me now, right?"

Just then, he was stabbed to death by Alan, shouting, "You jerks made me lose my girlfriend!"

The gates closed as Rouge was trapped outside, much to her fear.

The rabbits looked at the scene as Yang frowned, "Great, a great battle and I missed it!"

She looked at the stairway leading up before she headed up. The gurus quickly followed, very worried about her.

She came in the area, looking at the scene before noticing Nack cutting the box open.

This was it for him. Nack knew it had to end now. He was not only jealous, but he was also pissed off that he was used. How could someone as cool as him use him stupidly like that?

However, just as he was about to open the box, the sun has finally set. Just then, to everyone's horror, a familiar vampire, dressed in a golden robe with his hair undone, came out hissing.

He grabbed Nack by the neck as he struggled. The weasel grunted, trying to break free.

He was the reason that Rouge was being taken away. He must make him pay for that. He must.

Finally, Nack used the knife, quickly slitting Batula's neck, much to his agony.

"Alan!" the others shouted.

Quickly, Alan took out a dagger, with him and Wile E., who freed himself earlier, both leaping forward, stabbing him through the heart.

"No!" Rouge cried.

The vampire was hit by the attacks made by the others. Finally, it was Nack's turn as he began to near the vampire squirrel.

"No!" Jumbaa shouted, just as Rouge arrived, blocking Nack from stepping forward.

"When my time comes, will you do the same to me?" Rouge demanded angrily, "Will you?"

"Are you crazy!?" Nack told her, "Why would I want to harm you?"

He dropped his weapon, continuing, "Besides, he needs help after all."

"Uh...is that in the original version of the movie?" Yin asked.

"Who knows and who cares?" Yang told her, "Besides, the author's allowed to get away with a minor difference like this one."

Just then, they noticed the wounded tiger heading to them again before everyone else stopped them.

"No, no wait!" Nigel told him, "Let them go, let them go. Our work is finished here. Theirs have just begun."

The group looked back at the wounded vampire squirrel, groaning in pain and misery. The door opened up as the three entered, carrying the wounded squirrel inside.

"Hey, wait up!" Kuki told them, "He may need a nurse!"

"Kuki!" Wally shouted as both of them followed.

Finally, they looked back at the wounded coyote and tiger, both in pain while Jumbaa was tending his wounds.

"Alan...Wile E?" Professor Genius asked them.

However, the three looked at the group before passing out.

The survivors began to cry as Virgil spoke, "We've all become God's madmen, all of us."

The others nodded with concern before looking back at the chapel door. Hopefully, Rouge would do the right thing.

(End of Chapter 10)


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Inside the chapel itself, the five carefully came in the chapel, with both Kuki and Rouge crying.

Wally looked at the painting above, speaking, "Those two up there, they're familiar somehow..."

Batula looked at the depressed weasel and the ones looking saddened by the scene, speaking, "Vhere is my God? He has forsaken me."

Rouge, still in tears, kneeled near him, nearing the blade in his chest.

However, Batula stopped her, speaking seriously while coughing, "It is finished."

She looked down as she spoke, "Oh, my love."

She kissed him deeply, much to Nack's annoyance while she continued in tears, "My love!"

"Poor Bat Squirrel!" Kuki cried, "He's dying! How could you, Nack?!"

She shoved him, making the weasel frown.

"Nack?" he asked the weasel.

"Yeah?" Nack answered.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I only vanted my own happiness...however, I have stolen yours...I...I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, you thought she was a reincarnated girlfriend of yours and we all make mistakes." Nack chuckled, making the other three groan, knowing that Nack knew nothing of what happened.

As Rouge's voice spoke next, the group looked at the chapel from the very beginning magically being restored with Batula's youth and humanity (if you call being an animal in an animal world humanity) returned.

This was what the final pages of Rouge's diary had been written: "_There, in the presence of God, I understood at last how my love could release us all from the powers of darkness. Our love is stronger than death._"

The group looked at the peaceful looking youth before the youth finally spoke, "Give me peace."

Then, Rouge took the dagger and with a heavy heart, pushed it through the squirrel's heart. Finally, as the burn on her forehead was gone and Nack noticed his fur parts normal again, Batula finally limped lifelessly, closing his eyes one last time.

The bat looked at Nack before he reluctantly told her, "I guess you can go ahead. After all, he needs something to go."

Rouge nodded, leaning to Batula and kissing him one last time. After a moment of silence, she removed the dagger from the heart and cut off his head, tears still streaming from her eyes.

Then, they felt themselves glowing a bit, looking up at the painting. To them, it seemed like the joyous moment when the painting brightened up as if by magic. They looked back at where Batula was once. However, his body was no longer there. Batula was now gone from their lives, but never forgotten as they had realized one thing: he and Umana have reunited and have been forgiven, passing on to the afterlife in peace.

To the couples, it was the most amazing thing to ever experience. They know that they will bring their families and friends to the now empty mansion and be proud of what had happened: Love conquers all.

The End

A/N: Well, another fic has come and gone. And this one took a long time to finish. I'm glad to write it, but saddened that no one has reviewed it. Please review!


End file.
